Auprès de Toi
by Ataraxie
Summary: TRADUCTION / Après la Guerre, Hermione doit épouser la personne la plus improbable qui soit : Severus Snape. Mais parfois, le danger ne se cache pas là où on le pense, et Hermione est sur le point de le découvrir... Marriage Law HG/SS
1. Prologue

**Non, non, je n'abandonne pas L'Assitante ! D'ailleurs, deux chapitres sont écrits, mais je dois trouver le temps de les traduire et de les poster. **

**Auprès de Toi est donc un nouveau Snamione. 8 chapitres sont déjà écrits, et je ne comptais pas vraiment traduire cette fic à la base. Mais je compte participer à un défi avec cette histoire, du coup... **

**Place au prologue !**

* * *

><p><strong>Auprès de Toi<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>- Hermione, es-tu réveillée ?<p>

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais ce fut suffisant pour la tirer de son sommeil. La jeune femme soupira, les yeux toujours fermés, mais finit par se réveiller en s'étirant légèrement dans son lit. Elle aurait voulu rester coucher pour toujours, mais malheureusement, cela n'était pas possible. Aujourd'hui était un jour important : aujourd'hui, elle devait épouser Severus Snape.

Ses yeux encore emplis de sommeil rencontrèrent ceux de Ginny, mais elle détourna rapidement son regard du sien, ne voulant pas voir la pitié que la jeune rousse semblait ressentir à son égard.

- S'il-te-plaît, Ginny, pourrais-je être seule une minute ?, Hermione demanda d'une voix douce.

- Bien sûr. Je serai dans le salon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Elle disparut après avoir prononcé ces mots, et Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit. C'était un cauchemar... C'était forcément un cauchemar.

Mais ce n'en était malheureusement pas un, et elle ferma lentement les yeux, se remémorant ce jour, un mois plus tôt, où elle avait appris qu'elle devait épouser quelqu'un à cause d'une loi sur le mariage qui avait été promulguée par le Ministère. Elle avait été furieuse ce jour-là, mais elle savait qu'elle avait une solution : Ron. Évidemment, Ron, son ami depuis qu'elle avait onze ans allait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation absurde et accepterait de l'épouser. C'était primordial.

Mais Ron ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il n'avait aucune intention d'épouser qui que ce soit, et surtout pas elle. Etant donné qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle d'un an et que la loi ne concernait que les femmes âgées de plus de 18 ans et les hommes de plus de 20 ans, il n'était pas concerné. Il espérait que la loi serait abrogée avant ses 20 ans, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas se lier à Hermione.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron était parti. Il les avait quittés, tous, arguant qu'il avait envie de découvrir le monde. Il avait pris un sac où il avait fourré avec hâte toutes les choses dont il aurait eu besoin et était parti une semaine après qu'elle lui ait demandé de l'épouser. Même Molly et Arthur avait été surpris de le voir quitter le Terrier aussi vite, sans même leur avoir expliquer les détails de son voyage. Ils l'avaient appris le jour de son départ, et depuis ce jour, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles du jeune roux. Personne.

Et voilà qu'Hermione Jane Granger, allongée dans l'ancien lit de Ron, attendait qu'un miracle ait lieu. _Les miracles n'existent pas_, se dit-elle, mais elle voulait y croire.

Après que Ron se soit enfui, Hermione n'avait eu que quelques jours devant elle afin de se trouver un mari. Elle n'avait pas pu se tourner vers Harry, lui qui était avec Ginny depuis quelques semaines. Même si elle était sûre qu'il aurait fait tout ce qui était en sa possession pour l'aider, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui demander.

Elle avait passé plusieurs jours dans son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait passé en revue tous les Weasley : Bill n'était pas une option, étant donné qu'il était marié à Fleur Delacour. Percy était loin de Londres, et Charlie était censé épouser une de ses collègues de Roumanie, une Moldue comme Hermione : en tant que citoyen anglais, il était également soumis à cette loi.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hermione était sur le point d'aller au Ministère afin de leur faire connaître qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de partenaire, Severus Snape fit une visite impromptue au Terrier. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de lui lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, et elle fut aussi choquée que Molly, qui était à ses côtés.

- Severus Snape ? Que faites-vous ici ?, Molly demanda, surprise.

- J'ai besoin de parler à cette jeune femme ici présente, il répondit simplement, son regard toujours fixé sur Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça et sortit de la maison, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle était surprise de le voir ici. Elle savait que Severus Snape n'était pas mort, elle l'avait appris comme l'ensemble du monde sorcier au début du mois. Elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait été sauvé par un « phénix ». C'était la seule information qui avait filtré. Un phénix. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à propos de cette soudaine « résurrection », rien à propos du soit-disant phénix, rien à propos du fait qu'il était quasiment mort lorsque Harry l'avait quitté à la Cabane Hurlante, ou à propos du fait qu'il avait été mordu par Nagini, un serpent extrêmement venimeux.

Mais il n'était pas mort, et Hermione n'était pas surprise de le voir vivant à ses côtés. Elle était simplement surprise de le voir tout court.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Professeur ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'ils marchaient dans le jardin.

- Je ne suis plus professeur à Poudlard, j'en ai bien peur... Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus.

Hermione se raidit légèrement. L'appeler « Snape » était une chose, étant donné qu'elle avait entendu Harry l'appeler ainsi tant de fois auparavant, mais Severus...

- Et bien, Severus, ma question reste la même.

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, et plongea son regard noir dans le sien.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, Miss Granger.

- J'imagine que vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione dans ces conditions, murmura-t-elle en le regardant acquiescer.

- Soit, Hermione. Je crois savoir que vous devez épouser quelqu'un, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous n'avez toujours pas trouver un mari à l'heure où je vous parle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire cela ? Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas de bague au doigt, mais cela ne veut rien dire à ce que je sache, Hermione rétorqua, perturbée par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

- Le départ de M. Weasley n'est plus un secret. Une honte, si vous voulez mon avis. Quitter la femme qu'il a cherché à séduire pendant tant d'années pour aller Merlin seul sait où..., Severus murmura sans quitter son regard.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne.

Sa voix était dure, et elle était à deux doigts de lui dire d'aller au Diable et de retourner au Terrier. Il sembla s'en rendre compte, car il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, la prenant par surprise.

- Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, pardonnez-moi.

Hermione se détendit légèrement, et reprit la parole.

- Vous avez raison, finit-elle par admettre. Il est parti. Il est parti et je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. J'étais sur le point d'aller au Ministère et les laisser me choisir un mari... Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, et Severus resta silencieux. Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques minutes, et il finit par s'arrêter. Hermione fit de même, attendant qu'il s'exprime.

- Je parlais donc d'une proposition...

- Je vous écoute.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, toute sorcière de plus de 18 ans doit se marier. Mais c'est aussi le cas de tout sorcier de plus de 20 ans. Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis un peu plus âgé que cela. Juste un peu, dit-il d'une voix ironique.

Hermione sourit à ses mots et acquiesça.

- Effectivement.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis là, Severus continua, l'air étrange.

- Vous devez épouser quelqu'un également, Hermione continua, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de lui demander.

- Je suis persuadé que vous avez déjà compris la raison de ma présence à vos côté, Hermione Granger.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, alors que les mots de Severus prenaient forme dans son esprit.

- Vous voulez que je..., commença-t-elle, mais sa voix semblait bloquer dans sa gorge.

- _Vous devez m'épouser_.

* * *

><p><strong>Si ce début vous plaît, je posterai la suite. Alors à vos claviers. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapitre I

Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à des reviews aussi encourageantes ! Effectivement, comme **Madison2220** l'a souligné, il n'y a que très peu de Marriage Law fics en français, et je le déplore. Les chapitres d'**Auprès de Toi** seront de plus en plus longs, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème pour vous (pour comparaison, le chapitre 7 fait un peu plus de 5000 mots, et je pense garder cette longueur de chapitre, voire l'améliorer). Nous glisserons peu à peu vers une histoire mêlant enjeux politiques et romance d'ailleurs...

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, **Madison2220**, **Nicky XYZ**, **Lily**, **Ste7851**, **Lessa42** et **BellatrixSnape92** !

* * *

><p><strong>Auprès de Toi<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>- Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Severus Snape fit un pas en sa direction, secouant légèrement la tête.

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit-il simplement, réajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.

Pourquoi porte-t-il une cape en cette journée ensoleillée de Juin ?, Hermione se demanda, fronçant les sourcils. C'était une chose d'être habillé ainsi à Poudlard, mais c'en était une autre d'avoir un tel accoutrement dans d'autres occasions. Severus Snape semblait être un sacré personnage.

- Nous devons tous les deux nous trouver... un partenaire. Malheureusement, vous êtes la seule sorcière que je connaisse qui soit assez désespérée pour m'accepter en tant que mari.

- Qui a dit que j'étais désespérée ?, lâcha-t-elle, vexée.

- Allons, Hermione. Vous étiez sur le point d'aller au Ministère, vous l'avez dit vous même. Ils peuvent vous lier à un sorcier pire que moi. Même si cela vous semble difficile à croire, je peux vous assurer qu'ils peuvent.

- Et comment ? Vous êtes un ancien Mangemort qui a toujours eu une haine sans borne pour les Gryffondors, donc je peux difficilement penser qu'il soit possible de tomber sur quelqu'un de pire que vous, vraiment, dit-elle d'une voix dédaigneuse, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait été un espion pour Dumbledore durant tout ce temps.

- Vraiment ?, répéta Severus. Laissez-moi réfléchir... Mmh, disons que, pour une raison comme une autre, le Ministère veut réhabiliter les anciens Mangemorts dont vous parlez si bien en les mariant aux personnes qui ont combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter. C'est uniquement un exemple, bien sûr, finit-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire une chose pareille, murmura Hermione.

- Et comment ne pourraient-ils pas ?, rétorqua Severus. Laissez-moi être honnête avec vous juste une seconde : je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec vous, j'ai juste _besoin_ de me lier à vous. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire parce que je suis amoureux de vous, par Merlin. Il n'y a pas d'amour dans ce que je vous demande, pas de sentiments. Même pas de la haine, étant donné que vous semblez si sûre que je vous déteste. Je suis venu aujourd'hui car je sais que nous pouvons nous sauver l'un l'autre d'une sentence du Ministère que ni vous ni moi ne voulons. Ils peuvent vous attribuer quelqu'un comme Malfoy – pas le jeune Draco qui n'a pas l'âge requis pour se marier, mais son père qui a divorcé récemment si vous voulez tout savoir – par exemple. Est-ce ce que vous désirez, Hermione ?, finit-il par lui demander à voix basse.

- Je comprends ce que vous êtes en train de m'expliquer, Severus, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous gagnez à m'épouser. Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

- Disons simplement que je peux tomber sur quelqu'une pire que vous. Par ailleurs, je sais que vous êtes une femme intelligente – et ne me demandez pas de le répéter, par pitié -, assez intelligente pour comprendre que nous ne partagerons aucune intimité dans ce mariage, tout du moins pas plus que ce que le Ministère nous demandera de partager.

Hermione acquiesça, satisfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Et si, pour une raison quelconque, cette loi venait à être abrogée..., commença-t-elle.

- Alors nous divorcerons, n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus.

**XxX**

Ce jour-là, elle avait dit oui. Ce jour-là, elle avait changé d'avis et n'était pas allé au Ministère. Elle avait juste dit oi à Severus quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, et finalement, toutes les questions qui hantaient son esprit avaient disparu.

Pas pour longtemps, cependant. Une journée plus tard, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait accepté de donner sa main à Severus Snape, son ancien professeur et l'homme qu'elle avait pensé être un traite pendant de longues années. L'homme qui avait passé l'essentiel de sa vie dans les cachots de Poudlard. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait une maison en dehors du château. Où allaient-ils vivre ?

Molly Weasley lui avait dit que ce n'était pas si terrible d'avoir à marier Severus Snape. Il était un homme bon, assez bon pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Ne pas lui faire du mal physiquement, certes, mais il était si sévère et... bizarre. Sa seule apparence physique était particulière – Hermione ne se considérait pas comme un mannequin, loin de là -, avec son long nez et ses longs cheveux noirs. Il était grand, assez grand pour qu'elle doive lever la tête quand elle devait lui parler. Assez grand pour la terrifier quand il le décidait.

Et cet homme, Severus Snape, allait devenir son mari dans quelques heures...

Pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi sa demande en mariage peu conventionnelle, ils ne s'étaient vus que très peu. Severus était simplement passé au Terrier une ou deux fois, afin de s'assurer qu'elle voulait toujours s'unir à lui et il en avait profité pour lui poser quelques questions concernant la cérémonie. Hermione voulait qu'elle ait leur au Terrier, en présence des personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Bien sûr, Severus y avait été assez réticent, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce dont il avait envie, il avait simplement secoué la tête. Hermione en avait alors déduit qu'il voulait simplement aller au Ministère et signer quelques papiers afin de sceller leur union.

Hermione n'était pas vraiment une fille romantique, mais elle avait toujours pensé que son mariage serait assez magique pour qu'elle s'en souvienne une fois âgée. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais pensé que Severus Snape serait l'homme avec qui elle allait partagé ce moment, mais elle voulait tout de même que cela soit un bon moment.

Ils n'avaient eu que deux semaines afin de tout préparer, et Hermione était ravie de savoir que dans le monde magique, les choses étaient plus simples lorsqu'il s'agissait de la préparation d'un mariage. Molly l'avait aidée pour tous les préparatifs, au même titre que Ginny et Harry, même si ces derniers n'étaient pas ravis de savoir que leur amie allait se marier à Severus.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution, Hermione ?, lui avait demandé Harry le jour où elle leur avait expliqué l'arrangement qu'elle avait conclu avec leur ancien professeur.

- Pas que je sache, Harry. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie de me marier à cet homme, mais je dois le faire. Et il n'est pas si horrible, au fond. Certes, il a vingt ans de plus que moi, mais... Je pense que nous pouvons cohabiter ensemble. Ce ne sera pas la vie dont j'ai rêvé, mais au moins, il ne m'interdira pas de faire ce que je veux de ma vie, il respectera mes choix professionnels par exemple. Voyons le bon côté des choses, d'accord ?, avait-elle finit avec un sourire triste.

Ce même jour, Hermione avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à St-Mungo's. Quand elle était jeune, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle travaillerait pour le Ministère un jour, mais après la dévastation due à la Guerre et le peu d'aide de la part du Ministère qu'ils avaient reçu, elle avait changé d'avis. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir Médicomage. Elle voulait aider les gens, et c'était la meilleure façon de le faire.

Harry, Ron et elle-même avaient obtenu leur diplôme de Poudlard grâce à Minerva McGonagall qui avait compris le rôle qu'ils avaient tenu lors de leur année passée loin de l'école, à la recherche des Horcruxes. Malheureusement, Hermione n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'avoir une flopée de « Optimal » cette fois, mais, malgré sa soif perpétuelle de connaissances, elle n'avait pas voulu retourner à Poudlard. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées pendant une année, et être seule dans ce château où elle avait été témoin de tant de morts n'était pas une option pour elle.

Par ailleurs, elle était fiancée à Severus dorénavant, et elle avait le devoir de rester à ses côtés.

**XxX**

Avec un soupir, Hermione prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se leva de son lit. Son regard tomba sur la bague qui illuminait sa main gauche. C'était une magnifique bague en argent, surmontée d'un diamant. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple diamant. Non, celui-ci était _particulier_. Il était blanc, mais ses reflets changeant avec la lumière. Parfois, il était aussi vert qu'une émeraude, et une seconde plus tard, il devenait aussi rouge qu'un rubis. Hermione l'adorait.

Et aujourd'hui, elle allait devenir officiellement Mrs Hermione Snape.

Cela l'effrayait quelque peu, en partie parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec Severus dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle avait appris par Harry que Severus possédait une maison à Spinner's End, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il veuille vivre dans ce lieu plein de souvenirs. Severus semblait avoir eu une enfance difficile, et vivre à Spinner's End ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'armoire qui était près du lit et l'ouvrit. Elle vit alors la plus belle robe qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir, et ses yeux s'emplir instantanément de larmes. Tout semblait tellement réel maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Ses parents... Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle était sur le point de se marier. Il était difficile de leur dire qu'à 18 ans, presque 19 ans, elle devait se marier à un homme. Elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, qu'ils allaient être terrifiés à cette simple idée.

Bien sûr, un jour... Un jour, elle le leur dirait. Un jour, elle frapperait à leur porte avec Severus à ses côtés, et ils comprendront. Ils devaient comprendre.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Molly Weasley se faufila dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, un petit sourire sr son visage. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione et se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Oh, Hermione..., dit-elle simplement, la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, Hermione renifla.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, ma chère. Il est tout à fait normal de ressentir ce genre de choses. Cette loi ignoble est en train de détruire un grand nombre de vies, et la tienne également, j'en ai bien peur... Mais nous serons toujours à tes côtés, et je suis sûre que Severus sera un bon mari. Le Ministère ne l'a certes toujours pas réhabilité, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ne pleure pas..., finit Molly en la serrant un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Hermione resta pendant de longues minutes dans les bras de la mère de sa meilleure amie, essayant de se calmer.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire comme Ron, et m'enfuir ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que cela arrangera les choses, dit-elle, reniflant toujours.

- Tu n'es pas ce genre de personnes, Hermione, loin de là. Tu es une femme brillante et forte. Veux-tu vraiment vivre une vie de fugitive ? Ron l'a fait car il n'est pas encore obligé de se soumettre à cette loi, mais ce n'est pas ton cas... Je sais que ce n'est pas juste, mais il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire...

Hermione acquiesça. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Elle allait devoir marcher jusqu'à l'autel et mettre sa main dans celle de Severus. Ils échangeront leurs vœux, et ils seront liés.

Molly recula légèrement, et effaça délicatement la dernière larme qui roulait sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Bon... Puis-je t'aider à te préparer ?, finit-elle par dire avec un léger sourire.

**XxX**

- Respire, respire...

Severus Snape était toujours à son appartement, se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait enfilé une robe de sorcier, mais elle n'était pas noire cette fois. Il y avait pensé, en toute honnêteté. Mais cela ne lui avait pas semblé approprié, même pour lui. C'était censé être son marriage, pas un enterrement.

Il n'avait pourtant pas opté pour une robe blanche non plus. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de porter un vêtement blanc. Il avait finalement jeté son dévolu sur une robe bleue nuit, élégante et très appropriée pour ce genre de cérémonie. Tout du moins, c'était ce que le vendeur lui avait dit trois jours auparavant.

Il avait fait un effort concernant son apparence physique cette fois. Il avait utilisé une potion pour ses dents qui étaient plus blanches que jamais et avait discipliné ses cheveux. Ils étaient assez doux, loin d'être parfaits, bien sûr, mais bien loins de leur ancienne texture graisseuse.

Severus n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se marierait un jour. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il n'avait jamais pensé à se marier à Lily Evans lorsqu'il était encore un jeune homme. Il avait voulu être avoir elle, mais il voulait seulement qu'elle soit heureuse. Se marier n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle on pense lorsque l'on a quinze ans.

Et voilà qu'il était sur le point de se marier à Hermione Granger.

- Veux-tu de l'aide ?

Severus ne se retourna pas, son regard toujours fixé sur son reflet dans le miroir.

- Non, je te remercie.

- Regarde-toi, Severus... Ta future femme est une sorcière chanceuse.

L'ancien professeur de Poudlard rencontra le regard de son ami dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils.

- Epargne-moi tes remarques sarcastiques, Lucius, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Oh, je ne faisais que dire quelque chose d'agréable. Tu sembles assez... tendu, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Lucius Malfoy, un rictus déformant ses traits.

- Pas du tout. Vois-tu, me marier est quelque chose que je fais tous les jours, rétorqua Severus, avec un soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix. Il finit par se retourner afin de faire face à Lucius.

- Et tu ne te maries pas à n'importe qui... Je dois admettre que je suis assez jaloux, Severus. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as pu dire à cette sorcière afin qu'elle t'accepte si facilement, mais je suis admiratif. Malheureusement, tu ne sembles pas vouloir partager tes secrets...

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Lucius. Ce qui est important, c'est que je l'épouse aujourd'hui.

Lucius se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui était près du miroir et prit place.

- Mmh, tu as raison. C'est ce qui est important, pour _nous deux_, dit-il avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. En parlant de ça, j'ai vu Mulciber l'autre jour, il te salue.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de servir deux verres de whisky pur feu, avant d'en tendre un à Lucius.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je vienne en tant que témoin ? Réfléchis-y à deux fois, Severus...

- Je n'ai pas à réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir que tu n'es pas invité. Tous les Weasley seront là, et Merlin sait que tu ne sais pas te tenir en leur présence.

- Mmh, effectivement, c'est une raison pour que je ne vienne pas, je l'admets. Quel dommage que cette Granger aime cette vermine de tout son cœur... Je pensais qu'elle n'était proche de ce Ronald qu'à cause d'Harry Potter, mais maintenant qu'il est parti, elle semble toujours prendre plaisir à vivre à leurs côtés. Une honte, vraiment. Mais je suppose que tu t'occuperas de changer cette mauvaise habitude de ta future femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle désire, je n'en ai cure.

- S'il-te-plaît, Severus, dit Lucius d'une voix douce. Tu ne peux décemment pas la laisser les voir une fois que vous serez mariés. C'est... insensé, finit-il dans un murmure, avant d'avaler une gorgée de whisky pur feu.

- J'ai dit : « elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle désire, je n'en ai cure », répéta Severus, d'une voix plus forte.

Lucius fit une grimace, légèrement agacé par la réaction de son ami.

- Je suppose que tu changeras d'avis quand tous ces rats viendront chez toi. Par ailleurs, c'était une excellente idée d'acheter cet appartement. Il est... charmant.

- Je t'en remercie. Spinner's End n'est pas un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement. Et je n'étais pas sûre qu'Hermione l'apprécierait.

- C'est _Hermione_, alors ?, Lucius lâcha dans un rire provocateur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà si proches.

- Nous ne le sommes pas. J'essaie simplement de rendre les choses plus simples entre nous..., soupira Severus.

- Je vois, je vois... Bon, je pense que je vais y aller. Tu devrais faire la même chose, ajouta l'homme blond en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. A bientôt, je suppose.

Lucius n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse de Severus. Une seconde plus tard, il était parti. D'énervement, Severus but le reste de whisky pur feu et se dirigea également vers la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmh, c'est assez difficile de reprendre les habitudes de ponctuation française... <strong>

**Dans le chapitre 2 : le mariage ! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en attendant ! :)**


	3. Chapitre II

Je ne pensais pas prendre "autant" de temps pour publier la suite, mais la voilà !

Je suis très contente de vous savoir réceptifs à cette histoire, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews. :o) **Madison2220**, **Emii23**, **Nicky** **XYZ**, **Langdon** (contente de savoir que tu as lu la version anglaise ! :) ), **BellatrixSnape92** (courage pour tes révisions !), **Microorga**, **Espe29**, **Rosabella01**, **Lessa42** (aaah, je vais devoir relire le chapitre 1 et corriger cela alors, merci ! ;) Et concernant Hermione/Sirius, oui, je ne l'abandonne pas... J'attends simplement de finir_ L'Assistante_ avant de continuer _A Nos Souvenirs Perdus_. ^^), et **Eileen1976** !

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira autant. J'ai sûrement laissé passer quelques erreurs de traduction, mais traduire quand on est malade, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, mmh.

* * *

><p><strong>Auprès de Toi<strong>

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>- Tu es magnifique, Hermione, vraiment, murmura Ginny en se rapprochant afin de l'aider à se préparer.<p>

- Merci, répondit simplement Hermione en croisant le regard de son amie dans le miroir.

- Papa est dans le salon, il t'attend...

- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur Arthur, cela compte énormément à mes yeux.

- Je sais, et je peux te dire qu'il est ravi de jouer ce rôle aujourd'hui, dit Ginny avec un sourire. Même s'il ne semble pas bien comprendre ta réticence à en parler à tes parents.

- Ce sont des Moldus... Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre une telle loi, crois-moi, Ginny. Je l'aurais fait s'il n'y avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance qu'ils comprennent, mais..., finit-elle dans un souffle, avant de respirer profondément.

- Je comprends. Essaie simplement de te calmer. Snape est déjà arrivé, il est dans le jardin. Il t'attend aussi, alors essaie de ne pas pleurer, d'accord ?

- Je te le promets. Allons-y, Ginny.

Elles descendirent les escaliers, Hermione portant sa robe blanche de mariée. Elle était simple, resserrée sous la poitrine, et tombant de manière délicate autour de ses hanches et de ses jambes. Molly s'était occupée de ses cheveux, et ses larges boucles couleur noisette étaient simplement retenues par quelques fleurs.

Ginny était sa demoiselle d'honneur pour l'occasion, et portant une très jolie robe lilas.

Quand elle arrivèrent au bas des escaliers, Hermione rencontra le regard d'Harry.

- Vous êtes magnifiques, murmura-t-il avant de prendre la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

- Merci, Harry, répondit Hermione alors que Ginny déposait un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Survivant.

Non loin d'Harry, Arthur Weasley la dévisageait du regard, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione, tu es splendide. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu étonné de savoir que ce n'est pas mon fils que tu es sur le point d'épouser, mais Ron est l'imbéciel dans l'histoire. Laisse-moi te dire que je suis flatté d'être celui qui te conduit jusqu'à l'autel, dit le mari de Molly, s'approchant d'elle afin de lui donner son bras.

Hermione le prit délicatement, rendant son sourire à Arthur. Au moins, elle était entourée des personnes qui étaient importantes à ses yeux. C'était le plus important.

**XxX**

- Pourquoi est-elle si longue..., marmonna Severus, regardant sans même les voir les quelques arbres qui se tenaient devant lui.

Il lui était difficile de poser son regard sur les Weasley qui avaient pris place sur les bancs, juste en face de l'autel. Il croisa ses mains sur le devant de sa robe de sorcier et soupira. Il ne voulait pas être ici, mais certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être évitées éternellement.

Severus et Hermione avaient répété leurs vœux de mariage une semaine auparavant, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur quelque chose de très basique. Ils n'étaient certainement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, et tout le monde le savait. Il n'était ainsi pas nécessaire de feindre des sentiments qui étaient loin d'exister.

Soudain, Harry Potter sortit du Terrier et prit place juste derrière Severus, sans un regard pour ce dernier.

- Elle arrive, murmura-t-il juste à l'attention de l'ancien professeur de Potions. Vous feriez mieux de prendre soin d'elle, Snape.

Severus ne répondit pas à la provocation, son regard fixé sur la porte du Terrier. Elle serait là dans une minute. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient liés l'un à l'autre grâce à cet employé du Ministère qui se tenait près de lui. Il était d'âge moyen, avec quelques cheveux restants sur son crâne, portant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. C'était un étrange personnage qui passait son temps à glousser sans raison. Severus était en sa compagnie depuis un peu plus de dix minutes, dix minutes de pure torture.

- Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée, marmonna-t-il encore une fois, sans se soucier de la présence de Potter derrière lui.

Il n'eut que le temps de finir sa phrase avant qu'Hermione quitte la maison, son bras enroulé à celui d'Arthur Weasley. Elle était... magnifique, même aux yeux de Severus. Elle avait un petit sourire greffé sur son visage, et sa robe bustier lui allait à ravir. Sa gorge devint soudainement sèche, et Severus dut déglutir avec difficulté afin de retrouver sa voix.

Hermione Granger, bientôt Snape, s'avança vers l'autel, prenant soin de sourire à l'ensemble des invités. Elle évitait son regard, Severus le savait, mais lorsqu'elle prit place devant lui, il la vit prendre une profonde respiration. Elle lâcha le bras d'Arthur et releva le menton afin de planter son regard dans celui de Severus.

C'était le jour J.

Ils étaient sur le point de devenir mari et femme.

**XxX**

- Severus, Severus, Severus... Je te connais depuis que tu es adolescent. Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de moi, mais je me rappelle de toi. J'étais aussi à Poudlard, mais à Poufsouffle. Severus Snape, l'enfant solitaire de Serpentard... Ah ! Que de bons souvenirs. »

Severus cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, choqué par le discours de l'employé du Ministère. Non seulement il ne se souvenait pas de cet homme, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le lieu ni le moment pour parler de choses comme celles-ci.

- Pouvez-vous simplement nous marier, s'il-vous-plaît ?, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr, mais j'avais préparé un petit discours, et je...

- _S'il-vous-plaît_, l'interrompit Severus.

L'employé hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. Severus reporta son attention sur Hermione qui semblait assez amusée par la situation.

- Mmh, mesdames et messieurs, nous voilà réunis afin de célébrer l'union de M. Severus Tobias Snape et de Melle Hermione Jane Granger. Comme nous le savons tous, le monde magique a traversé une grande tragédie, marquée par une terrible guerre, à l'origine de tant de pertes humaines. C'est la raison pour laquelle le Ministère a prit la décision d'introduire une nouvelle loi concernant le marriage, et c'est également la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici en face de moi. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez pris vous-mêmes la décision de vous marier, ce qui est le signe irréfutable d'une longue et heureuse vie ensemble.

Hermione et Severus toussèrent simultanément, mais l'employé du Ministère ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il continua son discours.

- Grâce au pouvoir que le Ministère m'a donné, je suis ici présent afin de vous lier, Hermione Jane Granger, à Severus Tobias Snape. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, donnez-moi juste votre main, tous les deux.

Hermione souleva sa main gauche, et Severus remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement. L'employé prit sa main en hochant la tête, et prit également celle de Severus, joignant ainsi leurs deux mains ensemble.

- Vous pouvez échanger vos vœux, dit-il avec un rire stupide.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux deux, aucun d'eux ne sachant qui devait parler en premier. Finalement, Severus prit la parole.

- Je, Severus Tobias Snape, accepte de vous prendre, Hermione Jane Granger en tant que femme. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible afin de vous donner la vie que vous mériter, et prendrai soin de vous pendant toute la durée de notre mariage.

En temps normal, ils étaient supposé ajouter « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », mais ils avaient décidé de ne pas ajouter cette phrase à leurs vœux.

L'employé du Ministère acquiesça avec un sourire, et tourna son attention vers Hermione. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, et commença.

- Je, Hermione Jane Granger, accepte de vous prendre, Severus Tobias Snape, en tant qu'époux. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible afin de vous donner la vie que vous mériter, et prendrai soin de vous pendant toute la durée de notre mariage.

- Parfait, l'homme presque chaud s'exclama, prenant sa baguette dans sa main droite, la déposant au-dessus de leurs mains liées. Grâce au pouvoir que m'a confié le Ministère de la Magie, je, Gideon Phineas Trey, vous déclare mari et femme.

Une lumière jaune émana de sa baguette, et Hermione sentit une chaleur étrange prendre possession de sa main. Une seconde plus tard, elle put voir une nouvelle bague en or orner son annulaire, près de sa bague de fiançailles.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, et, à l'expression qu'arborait Severus, elle n'était pas la seule. « _Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée_ »... Devait-elle réellement embrasser Severus Snape, son ancien professeur de Potions, devant tout le monde ? Elle jeta un regard empli de terreur à l'employé du Ministère, et il posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

- Ce n'est qu'un baiser, Mme Snape, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas simplement un baiser, c'est..., commença Hermione d'une voix chevrotant, mais elle fut interrompue par Severus.

Ce dernier prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, deux bouches entrant en contacts l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il n'y avait rien de sensuel dans ce baiser, il avait simplement le goût du devoir. Le devoir qui les liait désormais, _M. et Mme Snape_.

**XxX**

Elle était épuisée. Épuisée par cette longue journée, épuisée par ce fardeau qui était désormais sur ses épaules.

Elle était _mariée_.

Hermione se débarrassa de ses chaussures à talons hauts – un choix de Ginny, évidemment -, et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait déjà Severus. L'appartement ne semblait pas excessivement grand, et elle était ravie de ce qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier, Severus lui avait confié qu'il avait acquis une nouvelle demeure, au centre de Londres.

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil, et il l'invita à prendre place près de lui d'un hochement de tête.

- Asseyez-vous donc.

Légèrement gênée, Hermione se dirigea vers le fauteuil qu'il lui avait indiqué et s'assit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à son mari. Son _mari_. Juste le fait de l'appeler ainsi lui semblait inapproprié.

- Nous avons reçu un hibou lorsque nous étions... ailleurs

- A quel sujet ?, demanda, soudain intéressée.

- Lisez-le par vous même, dit Severus d'une voix dure, lui tendant un parchemin.

Hermione le prit délicatement, et commença sa lecture.

« _Chers M. et Mme Severus Snape,_

_Nous prenons note de votre récente union sous le dogme de la Loi sur le Mariage qui a été promulguée le 1er Juin 1998. Comme vous le savez déjà, tous les sorciers de plus de 20 ans et toutes les sorcières de plus de 18 ans doivent se marier afin de compenser les lourdes pertes liées à la Guerre. Cette Loi s'applique à tous les citoyens anglais dans le monde._

_En tant que couple marié, vous devez remplir un certain nombre de conditions listées ci-dessous :_

_- Tout d'abord, vous devez consommer votre union dans les 72 prochaines heures afin de valider votre mariage_

_- Vous devrez agir comme un couple normal, et cela mène à plusieurs conditions, comme vivre sous le même toit et partager le même lit_

_- Par ailleurs, afin de compenser les pertes liées à la Guerre, vous devez concevoir un enfant (ou plus) dans les deux premières années de votre mariage. Un check-up médical devra être fait sous trente jours_

_- Un sort de Fidélité a été mis en place lorsque vous avez échangé vos vœux, et vous devez le respecter_

_- Vous aurez un rendez-vous mensuel avec un employé du Ministère qui s'assurera que l'ensemble de ces conditions sont respectées._

_Si, pour une raison ou une autre, vous pensez ne pas pouvoir satisfaire une de ces conditions avec votre époux/épouse, veuillez nous contacter. Notre bureau est ouvert du Lundi au Vendredi (9h – 16h). Demandez le Département des Affaires Familiales._ »

Hermione finit sa lecture, avec les salutations d'usage, et laissa tomber le parchemin sur ses genoux. C'était le sujet qu'ils avaient évité pendant leurs rendez-vous avant le mariage, et maintenant, savoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux au courant de ce qu'ils devaient faire changeait tout.

Elle observa Severus, et vit qu'il s'était servi un verre de Whisky pur feu. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-elle. Même si nous n'en avons pas parlé au départ...

Il acquiesça, avant de boire une gorgée de Whisky.

- C'est loin d'être une surprise, en effet. Je savais que le but principal de cette loi était de repeupler le Monde Magique, mais je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps... Deux ans ne seront pas suffisants.

- Suffisants pour... ?

- Pour que cette loi soit abrogée, évidemment, répondit Severus en lui jetant un regard surpris. C'est ce que nous souhaitons tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit rapidement Hermione. Bien sûr.

- Ce Ministère aura raison de ma santé mentale, je vous le dis..., pesta-t-il. Je dois dire que je suis assez surpris par votre attitude, Hermione. J'aurais pensé que vous seriez plus en colère, plus vindicative à propos de cette Loi sur le Mariage. Mais ce que je vois en ce moment, c'est uniquement une petite chose terrorisée. Intéressant.

- Ne puis-je pas être les deux ?, demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées. Je suis en colère, oui, parce que je dois faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi. Que dis-je ! _J'ai du_ faire quelque chose d'insensé. J'ai du épouser mon ancien professeur, ce que j'ai fait, et maintenant... Je savais que cela arriverait à un moment ou à un autre, mais tout ceci semble tellement réel maintenant, avec ce parchemin sur mes genoux... Et oui, je suis effrayée, je l'admets. Etes-vous satisfait ? La Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor est totalement effrayée par la situation et ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire, finit-elle, la voix brisée.

_Ne pleure pas devant lui_, se dit-elle. Elle avait toujours 72 heures devant elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus planta son regard noir dans les yeux d'Hermione et acquiesça lentement.

- Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez. Non, je ne suis pas aussi effrayé que vous l'êtes, non. Je pense que vous avez, disons, d'autres raisons d'être effrayée, mais croyez moi quand je vous dis que je vous comprends.

Il jeta alors un regard à l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée condamnée et soupira.

- Il est déjà tard. Je n'avais pas pensé que nous passerions autant de temps au Terrier.

- Moi non plus, c'était censé être une courte cérémonie, répondit Hermione.

Mais Molly Weasley avait insisté pour qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps, arguant qu'elle avait passé énormément de temps à préparer toutes ces choses à manger. Ils avaient donc passé l'après-midi au Terrier, mais Hermione avait été heureuse de passer un peu plus de temps avec ses amis. Se retrouver seule avec Severus Snape n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

- Je suppose que vous êtes vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Severus la sortit de sa torpeur, et Hermione se figea, tandis que Severus buvait une autre gorgée de Whisky pur feu.

- Je vous demande pardon ?, murmura-t-elle, choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

- Vous m'avez bien compris. Etes-vous vierge, Miss Granger ?

Son soudain changement de comportement à son égard prit Hermione par surprise. Il mettait finalement de la distance entre eux, et elle se demanda si cela était du à la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

- Je ne suis plus une Miss, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, Mme Snape, dit-il avec un rire ironique. Effectivement, vous n'êtes plus une Miss. Et je vais devoir m'en assurer ce soir.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, alors que les mots de Severus prenaient forme dans son esprit. _Ce soir ? _

_- _Je pensais que nous avions 72 heures devant nous..., rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est le cas. Mais pensez-vous qu'il soit une bonne idée de remettre cette chose que nous devons faire à plus tard ?, demanda-t-il en servant un second verre de Whisky pur feu. Nous allons devoir le faire un jour où l'autre. Buvez donc ceci. Vous êtes une grande fille maintenant, et je pense que vous allez avoir besoin de ceci ce soir.

Hermione se pencha en avant afin de prendre le verre d'alcool des mains de Severus, et regarda pendant de longues secondes le liquide ambré avant d'en boire une gorgée. Le goût était atroce, et elle eut la sensation que tout son intérieur était en feu à la seconde où elle avala. Elle toussa quelque peu, et entendit le rire de Severus à ses côtés.

- C'est toujours désagréable la première fois, dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Elle lui lança un regard empli de haine, mais continua toutefois de boire le Whisky pur feu. Elle en avait besoin, elle le savait. Même si elle était aussi courage qu'un Gryffondor, c'était quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Hermione avait toujours été son plus grand critique, se disant toujours qu'elle n'était jamais assez bonne, peu importe le domaine. Elle n'était pas assez douée en sport, pas assez douée en natation, pas assez douée à l'école. Même si elle était assez douée, et même plus que cela, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il y avait toujours des choses à apprendre, et cela l'effrayait de se confronter à quelque chose de nouveau. La nouveauté impliquait qu'elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose, et cela l'effrayait.

Malheureusement, la sexualité était quelque chose de nouveau à ses yeux.

Pendant ses années à Poudlard, Hermione n'y avait jamais pensé, en toute honnêteté. Elle avait été occupée par les cours, par le nombre de Optimal qu'elle aurait pour ses examens, par Voldemort... La sexualité n'était pas quelque chose d'important pour elle, loin de là.

Et voilà qu'à 18 ans, presque 19 ans, elle se trouvait en face de Severus Snape, sur le point de perdre sa virginité dans ses bras.

L'alcool qu'elle venait de boire commençait à faire de l'effet sur son organisme Elle se sentait légèrement fatiguée, et elle pensa qu'il était temps de poser son verre sur la table.

- Finissez votre verre, dit Severus d'une voix impérative.

Avec une certaine réluctance, Hermione porta le verre à ses lèvres et but la dernière gorgée d'alcool.

- Bien, murmura Severus alors qu'elle posait le verre sur la table basse, la main tremblante. Pouvez-vous vous lever ?

- Je pense, marmonna Hermione, prenant appui sur les bras du fauteuil afin de se lever.

- Laissez-moi vous aider.

Il se dirigea vers elle, la laissant prendre appui sur lui afin de marcher.

- Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'un simple verre de Whisky pur feu aurait un tel effet sur vous, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient le salon.

- Je vais bien, vraiment...

- Je ne pense pas, non, l'interrompit-il.

Severus ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, et Hermione vit qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce spacieuse, avec une armoire de bonne taille, un bureau en chêne noir et un grand lit à son centre.

- Je n'ai pas acheté beaucoup de meubles, étant donné que je ne savais pas ce qui vous plairait.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris et s'assit sur le lit.

- Merci... Je suppose, répondit-elle.

Severus était toujours debout près du lit, et il croisa ses bras sur son torse, la regardant avec intensité.

- Je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux... nous déshabiller, dit-il à voix basse.

Hermione acquiesça et se leva du lit.

- Pouvez-vous juste ouvrir ma robe, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Elle lui tourna le dos, et Severus s'exécuta. Un instant plus tard, sa robe de mariée se trouvait à ses pieds, et il remarqua qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge ivoire sans bretelles, ainsi qu'une culotte ivoire également. Cette couleur flattait son teint de la plus belle des façons.

Gênée à l'idée d'être à moitié nue devant son mari, Hermione s'assit sur le lit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher de moi, Hermione, dit Severus. Dans quelques minutes, nous serons tous les deux nus comme au premier jour, et nous partagerons quelque chose de très intime. La plus intime des choses qu'un homme et une femme peuvent partager pour être honnête. Allongez-vous...

Elle s'allongea et respira longuement, alors que Severus ôtait sa robe de sorcier bleue nuit. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, se contenant de fixer le plafond. Avec un mouvement de baguette, Severus éteignit toutes les lumières, à l'exception des quatre bougies autour du lit.

- Je pense que nous serons plus à l'aise ainsi, murmura-t-il, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Hermione finit par le regard, et remarqua qu'il n'était pas réellement nu. Il avait toujours son boxer et cela la rassura quelque peu. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose de son corps avec si peu de lumière, mais elle pouvait voir assez pour dire qu'il semblait être mince.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, toujours terrifiée à la pensée de ce qui était sur le point de se passer dans ce lit. Quelques secondes passèrent, et Severus prit finalement la parole.

- Êtes-vous prête ?

_Suis-je prête ?_, Hermione se demanda en même temps. Était-elle prête à lui donner quelque chose de si intime, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais donné à qui que ce soit en presque 19 ans de vie ? Elle ne l'était pas, pour être honnête, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner qu'une seule réponse.

Alors, elle acquiesça.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, j'ose arrêter ce chapitre ici. :D <strong>

**A très vite !**


	4. Chapitre III

_Note : non, non, ne me tuez pas. :p J'ai eu des milliers de choses à faire, et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu freiné mes traductions, du coup. Mille excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu personnellement aux reviews cette fois-ci... Mais je les ai énormément appréciées, comme toujours !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Auprès de Toi<strong>

**Chapitre III**

* * *

><p>Severus était persuadé qu'Hermione voulait lui faire croire qu'elle était prête, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Fière comme une Gryffondor, pensa-il, laissant échapper un soupir tout en la regardant.<p>

- Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous dire que vous n'allez rien ressentir. Vous aurez très certainement mal. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez besoin de vous détendre...

Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux, et acquiesça de nouveau. Severus avait raison. Elle devait se détendre, sinon quoi cela serait une expérience douloureuse.

- Bien, dit Severus après quelques secondes. Maintenant, je vais vous demander de ne pas bouger, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle se figea et referma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Evidemment, il allait grimper sur elle, et...

- Ouvrez vos yeux, Hermione.

Avait-il décidé de l'appeler par son prénom, finalement ? Elle fit comme il le lui avait demandé, et vit qu'il était allongé auprès d'elle, la tête surélevée à l'aide de son bras. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans la pénombre, et Severus utilisa sa main droite afin de caresser le ventre de la jeune femme. Son geste n'était pas sensuel ou empli d'amour, loin de là. Il fit courir sa main sur son ventre, lui pinça la peau par moment. Hermione ne put contenir un petit rire.

- Si vous voulez que je me détende, je dois vous dire que cette technique ne fonctionne pas, dit-elle, soudain amusée par la situation.

Severus lui lança un regard dédaigneux, mais sa main devint toutefois plus douce.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion de ravir la virginité d'une de mes anciennes élèves, murmura-t- il.

Hermione hocha gauchement la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. La main de Severus était posée sur son soutien-gorge, et elle l'entendit murmurer un sort. Une seconde plus tard, il enlevait le dernier morceau de tissu qui protégeait ses seins de son regard, sans même détacher les clips dans son dos.

- Tout problème a son sort, expliqua Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione ferma les yeux, et sentit les mains de Severus sur ses seins ; il les touchait, les palpait, les soupesait. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage de son ancien professeurs à quelques centimètres de ses seins, prêt à dévorer sa peau avec sa bouche. Il était sur elle maintenant, mais leurs corps n'entraient cependant pas en contact. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Hermione pouvait voir tout le désir qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

- S'il vous plaît, arrêter de penser que j'étais votre professeur un jour, essayer de me voir comme... un homme avec des besoins, comme votre mari, _juste pour ce soir_, lui dit-il avant de prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche.

Elle voulait faire comme il le lui demandait, elle voulait vraiment oublier que c'était Severus Snape qui embrassait ses seins présentement, mais il était difficile de le faire avec ses yeux posés sur lui, témoin de ce qu'il faisait à son corps. Elle décida alors de fermer les yeux une fois de plus, et de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière, sur les oreillers. Elle ressentait tout, chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Les mains de Severus étaient sur son corps, allant de ses seins à ses hanches, puis caressant doucement ses jambes à l'aide de ses longs doigts. Ses mouvements étaient un peu gauches au début, mais Hermione ne semblait pas s'en soucier. C'était sa première fois, après tout, et elle ne savait pas comment un tel moment d'intimité était sensé se passer. Pour elle, Severus était assez doué pour qu'elle ne sente pas mal à l'aise.

Soudain, Severus poussa légèrement sa jambe gauche, et posa sa large main sur l'intimité de la jeune femme. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, troublée de sentir quelque chose à cet endroit. Severus leva les yeux pour croiser son regard, comme s'il voulait avoir sa permission. La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté, elle finit par hocher la tête. Puis, à l'aide de sa main droite, Severus commença à la caresser à travers le tissu fin de son sous-vêtement, en prenant soin de ne pas être trop brutal. Hermione était à bout de souffle. Elle savait qu'ils atteindraient un jour ou l'autre ce niveau d'intimité, mais c'était tellement déstabilisant de sentir son ancien professeur la caresser avec une telle... confiance. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, qu'il était venu au moins afin de lui donner autant de plaisir.

Il appuya ses doigts plus fermement contre son intimité toujours couverte de tissu, et Hermione cambra instinctivement son dos afin de se rapprocher de lui. C'était un sentiment délicieux, et, l'espace d'un instant, Hermione pensa qu'elle allait jouir ainsi, grâce aux doigts de Severus qu'elle sentait à travers sa culotte. Mais ce fut le moment que son mari choisit pour retirer ses doigts et cesser d'embrasser ses seins.

- Aussi agréable que cela semble l'être pour vous, nous devons nous arrêter ici..., murmura-t-il en prenant la culotte de la jeune femme entre ses mains, la faisant lentement glisser le long de ses jambes fuselées.

Hermione était complètement nue désormais, et elle prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Severus enleva son boxer également. D'où elle était, elle put voir sa virilité fièrement dressée entre ses jambes, et cela lui sembla tout à coup terriblement réel ; _elle était sur le point de perdre sa virginité dans les bras de Severus Snape_...

**XxX**

L'homme de haute stature transplana dans une ruelle sombre, et ajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules. Même au début du mois de Juillet, les nuits étaient fraîches à Londres, et une cape était nécessaire à ses yeux.

Il avait passé la journée au Ministère, essayant d'avoir quelques informations sur l'avancement de son dossier, mais il n'avait pas eu les informations dont il avait besoin. Il était furieux, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas une surprise, pas vraiment. Depuis le premier jour, il savait que le Ministère ne se souciait pas de lui ou de ses compagnons, et que ces employés mal intentionnés feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retarder son dossier.

C'est la raison pourquoi il avait décidé de se battre.

Toute sa vie, Lucius Malefoy avait été le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; toute sa vie, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider dans son combat contre Harry Potter et la mortalité. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait échoué, et maintenant, Lucius était seul.

Lucius frappa deux fois contre la lourde porte en chêne, et attendit. Il regarda autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'il était seul avant de soupier. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Lucius s'approcha un peu plus.

- C'est moi, Lucius, murmura-t-il, et finalement la porte s'ouvrit assez afin qu'il puisse entrer.

C'était sa maison, le manoir qu'il avait hérité de ses parents il y a fort longtemps.

- Que fais-tu ici, Lucius ?, une voix de femme s'éleva dans son dos. Je t'ai pourtant dit à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici, surtout depuis que...

- Ton opinion à ce sujet m'importe peu, Narcissa, dit-il sèchement, en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

- C'est une affaire de famille, Lucius, ne le nie pas, murmura-t-elle, faisant un pas vers lui. Je tiens à toi...

Lucius la fixa pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers le salon.

- Où est Draco ?, demanda Lucius tout en se servant un verre de whisky pur feu, le second de la journée. Il n'était pas un grand buveur, mais parfois, il avait besoin de ce liquide ambré.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de boire autant de whisky pur feu...

- Je ne suis pas ici pour t'entendre pleurnicher sur mon "problème d'alcool". Pour la dernière fois : je ne suis pas un alcoolique. Je vais te le demander à nouveau : où est Draco ?, dit-il d'une voix traînante en prenant place sur le canapé.

- Il est en ville avec Blaise, répondit Narcissa d'une voix faible.

- Voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué à avouer, dit Lucius avec un sourire sur son visage. C'était le mariage de Severus aujourd'hui.

Narcissa Black s'assit sur le canapé, à côté de Lucius .Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils avaient divorcé, et il était difficile pour elle d'agir d'une manière normale près de lui. Elle avait passé plus de vingt-cinq ans avec cet homme, et maintenant , il agissait comme un étranger. Mais elle savait que c'était pour leur bien, pour le bien de leur famille.

- J'en ai entendu parler, effectivement. Comment était-ce ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas été invité, laissa-t-il échapper dans un rire. Severus a pensé que ce n'était une bonne idée pour moi d'être là. Quel dommage, vraiment, aucun de ses amis n'a été invité.

- Cela aurait été assez déplacé de sa part, ne penses-tu pas ?

- Je suppose... Imagine une seconde nos chers amis Zabini et Nott à ce mariage. Cela aurait été tout un spectacle, pour sûr...

Narcissa posa ses main sur ses genoux, et regarda Lucius alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de whisky pur feu.

- D'ailleurs, as-tu des informations concernant..., commença-t-elle doucement

Je n'en ai pas, l'interrompit-il. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d' en parler maintenant, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur, Narcissa.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'approcha de lui. Lucius la dévisagea, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

- Ceci n'est pas une bonne idée non plus, Narcissa, murmura-t-il ? Tu sais pertinemment ce que j'ai à faire pour sauver notre famille, et...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, Lucius. Je sais ce que tu dois faire, mais... Cela fait tellement longtemps, et j'ai pensé que... Juste pour ce soir...

Elle était si proche de lui maintenant, qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il avait mis tant d'énergie à paraître détaché d'elle en public qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il n'avait pas à faire la même chose quand ils se trouvaient seuls. Soudain, la main fine de son ex-femme était sur sa joue, et elle approcha son visage pâle du sien, un sourire timide éclairant son visage.

- _Juste pour ce soir_, lui fit écho Lucius, avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**XxX**

Son corps était sur le sien maintenant, et Hermione haletait. Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contenta de poser sa main droite sur les hanches de la jeune femme alors qu'il caressait son membre tendu à l'aide de sa main gauche. Hermione ferma les yeux quand elle sentit sa virilité entrer en contact avec sa cuisse, sachant ce qui allait arriver bientôt.

- Détendez-vous..., murmura Severus, caressant doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse à l'aide de son membre imposant.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Une seconde plus tard, il poussait lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, centimètre par centimètre. Il s'arrêta à plusieurs reprises, la laissant un peu de temps afin de s'habituer à sa présence en elle, et reprenait son avancée quand elle semblait être assez détendue. À un certain point, Hermione fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Severus, le repoussant légèrement.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant, Hermione, je ne peux pas, dit-il en prenant ses mains fines dans les siennes et les mettant au-dessus de sa tête.

En vérité, il savait qu'il pouvait se retirer d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas. Elle était si serrée autour de lui, enserrant sa virilité de la plus belle des façons, qu'il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il voulait juste se plonger au fond d'elle jusqu'à la garde, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir.

- S'il vous plaît, cela fait si mal..., gémit-elle, sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.

- Nous devons passer par cela, vous savez que c'est une nécessité..., lui dit Severus au creux de l'oreille, poussant un peu plus loin dans son intimité par la même occasion.

Hermione hurla de douleur quand Severus franchit sa barrière, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Severus la serra contre lui, se retenant de bouger en elle.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?, réussit-il à lui demander dans un souffle.

Après quelques secondes, qui semblait être des heures, elle hocha la tête et laissa sa tête reposer sur les oreillers . De sa main gauche, Severus effaça les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, tout en lui adressant un léger sourire.

- Le pire est derrière nous ; maintenant, je vais essayer de vous donner du plaisir...

Le voir sourire était si rare qu'Hermione lui sourit faiblement en retour.

Severus prit cela comme une permission, et il commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur du corps de la jeune femme, donnant un rythme lent à leurs ébats. Hermione le sentait en elle, et la sensation était incroyable. Il était à l'intérieur d'elle, allant et venant, la comblant totalement.

La douleur ne disparut pas en une seconde, malheureusement. Pendant de longues minutes, Hermione sentit la douleur insidieuse qui était entre ses jambes. Mais cela finit par s'estomper, et elle commença à se sentir bien entre les bras de Severus. Elle focalisa son attention sur les caresses qu'il distillait sur tout son corps alors qu'il la pénétrait, sur la façon dont il se pencha sa tête afin de prendre un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche pour le sucer doucement.

Ce n'était pas le paradis, loin de là , mais ce n'était pas l'enfer non plus.

Elle était dans un endroit entre les deux opposés, et les gémissements de Severus eurent un effet incroyable sur elle : tout à coup, elle se sentit excitée par la situation dans son ensemble, par le fait de savoir que cet homme était entre ses jambes, cet homme qui tentait de lui donner du plaisir.

- Hermione ?, demanda Severus lorsqu'elle poussa à son tour un gémissement sonore.

-Je vais bien, Severus, ne vous arrêtez pas, murmura-t- elle en fermant les yeux quand il accéléra le rythme.

Ses mouvements finirent par devenir erratiques, et Hermione sentit quelque chose de chaud prendre possession d'elle alors que Severus se laissa tomber sur elle, laissant échapper un long gémissement.

C'était terminé.

**XxX**

Narcissa se réveilla dans les bras de son mari. Elle était heureuse, heureuse comme elle n'avait pas été depuis longtemps. La guerre lui avait presque tout pris, mais elle était finalement là où elle devait être : avec Lucius.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il, mon amour ?, murmura-t-elle, consciente qu'il était réveillé.

- Je ne sais pas, Narcissa. C'est une situation beaucoup trop compliqué. Notre divorce était la clé afin de leur faire croire que nous étions faibles, mais maintenant... Maintenant, je dois me trouver une nouvelle femme...

Elle hocha la tête contre son épaule, retenant ses larmes.

- Je sais, dit-elle finalement. As-tu une idée de ta future épouse ?

- Pas la moindre idée, pour être honnête. Je pensais à Hermione Granger, mais Severus... Eh bien, Severus a été plus rapide cette fois. Je dois trouver quelqu'un dans le cercle de Harry Potter, et dans le même temps, une femme proche du Ministère. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile, ma chérie.

Il planta un baiser chaste sur le front de son ex épouse, et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois surtout pas oublier, Narcissa . Tu es la femme que j'aime.

Ils échangèrent un baiser, et Narcissa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius, une fois de plus.

**XxX**

Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione était seule dans le lit. Elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée par les rayons de lumière qui entraient dans la chambre à travers les fenêtres. Il n'y avait pas de rideau, et Hermione pensa que c'était quelque chose dont elle devait s'occuper.

- Severus ?, appela-t-elle, mais comme elle le pensait, il ne répondit pas.

Elle décida alors d'aller dans le salon, mais comprit rapidement qu'elle était toujours nue. Avec un soupir, elle posa son regard sur l'armoire, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait trouver un t-shirt à enfiler.

Hermione mit rapidement sa culotte et sortit du lit afin d'ouvrir l'armoire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux à ce moment précis. La garde-robe était déjà pleine de ses propres vêtements. Avec un petit sourire, elle enfila un t-shirt et un pantalon, avant de se diriger vers le salon. A sa grande surprise, Severus n'était pas là.

- Severus ?, appela-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je suis ici.

La voix semblait provenir d'une porte qui se situait en face d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la nuit dernière. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise de voir une petite salle pleine de potions, de chaudrons, de fioles, avec quelques ouvrages posés sur la table qui se trouvait près de Severus.

- Est-ce... un laboratoire ?

- En effet. Je travaille actuellement sur une potion contraceptive pour vous, expliqua Severus, sans un regard pour elle.

- Oh, je vois.

Bien sûr, une potion contraceptive, se dit-elle. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela quand ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour, et maintenant elle se sentait un peu stupide. Soudain, Severus remplit une fiole, et la lui tendit. Hermione renifla le liquide bleu, et sous le regard indéchiffrable de son mari, elle en but l'intégralité. Elle fit une grimace équivoque la seconde qui suivit.

- C'est dégoûtant, totalement dégoûtant...

- C'est une bonne chose que les hommes n'aient pas à boire cette mixture, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Eh bien, vous aurez à boire cette potion une fois par semaine. Depuis que le Ministère veut que nous ayons une progéniture dans les deux prochaines années, je suis sûr qu'ils vont garder un oeil sur nos relations... à travers ces fameux rendez-vous mensuels, termina-t-il tout en lui tournant le dos pendant qu'il nettoyait ses ustensiles.

- Comment peuvent-ils le faire ? Je veux dire, bien sûr, ils peuvent nous demander si nous faisons l'amour, mais ils ne peuvent décemment pas mettre un employé du Ministère dans notre chambre pour voir si nous le faisons réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous seriez surprise de voir jusqu'où le ministère peut parfois aller...

- Et qu'en est-il de cette potion ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils seront très heureux de savoir que je prends une potion contraceptive...

- Je n'aime pas me vanter, mais je ne suis pas un Maître de Potions pour rien... Mais si pour une raison quelconque, ils venaient à le découvrir, eh bien, je suppose que nous serons dans l'obligation de trouver une autre façon de vous protéger contre une grossesse non désirée.

Avec cela, il fit un pas vers elle, et Hermione fit un pas en arrière, retournant ainsi au salon. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge fut suffisant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était assez tard dans la matinée, mais son estomac décida de faire comprendre à tous qu'il était presque midi.

- Vous semblez avoir faim, remarqua Severus.

- Mmh, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, soudain gênée.

-Je pense que je vais vous décevoir, mais j'ai un elfe de maison à ma disposition, commença-t-il. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous changiez votre comportement envers cette institution du monde magique, mais je souhaite que vous appreniez à vivre avec. Gretchen est un bon elfe, liée à moi grâce à l'héritage de ma famille. Elle vivra avec nous, et ne vous inquiétez pas : elle est bien traitée.

Avec une certaine réticence, Hermione hocha la tête.

- Vous pouvez lui demander tout ce que vous voulez, elle le fera. Gretchen !, convoqua Severus.

Un petit elfe avec de longues oreilles apparu dans la seconde, un petit sourire sur son visage joyeux.

- Maître Snape, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Gretchen, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît nous préparer un repas pour deux ?

La voix de Severus était douce, et Hermione fut surprise de le voir parler à un elfe avec une telle... diplomatie. Il était possible que Molly Weasley ne se soit pas trompée : Severus Snape était peut-être un homme bon, après tout.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos théories, comme toujours ! A très très vite, promis ! ;)<br>_


	5. Chapitre IV

_Ravie de voir que vous suivez toujours cette fic malgré le temps que j'ai pris pour vous poster la suite. :D _

_**JessieTrager**, **Chocolgume** (ravie de t'avoir fait changer d'avis concernant ce genre de fic ;) ), **Ricardoflo**, **Rosabella01**, **Eileen1976**, **Frog38 **sans oublier un petit **Guest** qui a oublié de laisser son nom ^^ : merci pour vos adorables reviews, elles me donnent le carburant qui me manque parfois pour vous poster la suite ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Auprès De Toi<strong>

**Chapitre IV**

* * *

><p>- C'est... perturbant.<p>

- Je vous demande pardon ?, demanda Severus, levant la tête de la Gazette du Sorcier, sa tasse de café à la main droite, à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres.

Hermione reporta son attention sur sa propre tasse de thé. Ils avaient fini de manger quelques minutes auparavant, et ils avaient depuis rejoint le salon, ne prenant pas la peine de se parler.

-Je parle de toute cette situation, du fait d'être marié à vous... Du fait d'être mariée tout court. Je ne pense pas que ma vie se déroulerait ainsi, pour être honnête.

Severus posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui, regardant Hermione d'un air étrange.

- Vraiment? Je pensais pourtant que c'était le rêve de votre vie de vous retrouver mariée à votre ancien professeur de Potions. Je suis quelque peu déçu, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, et posa sa tasse de thé sur ses genoux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- C'est notre vie désormais, et il est en notre devoir d'apprendre à vivre avec, Hermione. Nous devons vivre ensemble pendant un certain nombre d'années, et puis, je l'espère, nous serons libres l'un de l'autre, dit Severus, de reporter son attention sur la Gazette du Sorcier.

C'était sa vie désormais, oui. Une vie qu'elle devait passer aux côtés de son ancien professeur, qui semblait ne pas se soucier d'elle, préférant lire le journal seul au lieu de lui adresser la parole. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien se dire, de toute façon ? Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses en commun, à l'exception de Poudlard et une certaine passion pour certains sujets comme les potions. Hermione avait développé un certain amour pour le sujet au cours de ses années à Poudlard, même si Severus Snape n'avait pas été le professeur parfait. Horace Slughorn n'avait pas été un meilleur professeur, malheureusement. Slughorn était gentil, elle devait l'admettre, mais il n'était pas, à ses yeux, un réel Maître de Potions comme Severus l'était.

Avec Severus Snape, l'étude des potions devenait un art, bien plus qu'une simple matière. Le simple fait de remplir une fiole était un art. Tout devait être parfait avec lui.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Par ailleurs, je me deman..., commença t-elle, mais n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

Un hibou venait d'entrer par la fenêtre ouverte et s'installa sur la table basse, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur le mari d'Hermione. Severus prit la lettre qui était dans son bec et le hibou s'envola, retournant là d'où il venait. Severus fronça les sourcils, et Hermione posa sa tasse de thé à côté de la tasse de café.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Une lettre du Ministère, grommela-t-il, ouvrant la lettre à la hâte.

Ses yeux allèrent rapidement au début de la lettre jusqu'à sa toute fin, et il lui remit le parchemin avec un soupir.

"Monsieur et Mme Severus Snape,

C'est avec grand plaisir que nous vous annonçons que votre mariage est désormais valide. Vous devez vous soumettre à un check-up médical dans les prochaines 72 heures, afin de nous assurer que vous êtes tous deux fertiles et dans une assez bonne forme pour avoir un enfant. Des traitements seront fournis dans l'hypothèse où vous ne pourriez pas répondre à ces exigences. Présentez-vous au ministère dans les prochaines 72 heures, et adressez-vous au Bureau des affaires familiales.

Cordialement,

Le Ministère de la Magie "

- Des traitements seront fournis... Ils ne manquent pas de toupet, marmonna Severus.

- Effectivement, murmura Hermione. Mais quid des sorcières trop âgées pour avoir des enfants ? Je suis persuadée que certaines sorcières âgés de plus de 50 ans par exemple ne peuvent pas « répondre à ces exigences », comme ils disent. Et pour ce que j'en sais, il n'y a pas de traitement pour ce genre d'incapacité, même dans le monde des sorciers.

- Les sorcières de plus de 45 ans ne sont pas concernées par cette loi si vous voulez tout savoir. Ils ne l'ont certes pas précisé, mais je peux vous assurer que ces femmes n'ont pas reçu cette lettre concernant une quelconque nécessité de se marier. L'objectif principal de cette loi est de repeupler le monde sorcier après tout.

- Et les sorciers ?

- Ils peuvent encore procréer à un âge avancé, je pensais que vous le saviez, si l'on se fit à toutes ces journées que vous avez passées à Poudlard, répondit-il, visiblement irrité par ses questions.

- Bien sûr, puisque vous avez également reçu cette lettre, dit sèchement Hermione, un sourire provocateur sur son visage.

Severus plissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Vous ne voulez pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, croyez-moi, murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle.

- Et pourquoi pas, je ne suis plus votre élève dorénavant. Je peux tout à fait vous dire tout ce que je veux à présent, dit-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Severus se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha d'elle, son regard sombre posé sur elle. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, avant de se pencher vers elle, s'aidant des bras du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, réduisant la distance entre eux.

- Vous n'êtes plus mon élève, certes, mais vous êtes ma femme, et vous me devez de ce fait du respect. C'est la seule chose que j'attends de vous : du respect. Vous pouvez me haïr et parler dans mon dos, je n'en ai cure. Mais en face de moi, vous agirez comme une épouse convenable, vous me parlerez avec décence, et vous garderez votre comportement détestable de Gryffondor pour vous-même, siffla-t-il. Est-ce clair ?

Lentement, Hermione hocha la tête mais garda son regard fixé sur Severus, ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Je suppose que je peux demander la même chose de mon mari, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux lui demander de ne pas me traiter comme une enfant que je ne suis plus, je peux lui demander d'arrêter de me répondre comme si j'étais une gamine à chaque fois que je pose une question. Je peux lui demander de me respecter, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Elle vit Severus serrer les dents, visiblement irrité par son entêtement.

- Vous pouvez, je suppose..., murmura-t-il, avant de prendre un peu de recul et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Puis, il prit le parchemin qui était sur les genoux de la jeune femme et le mit dans sa robe, sans un regard pour elle. Quand il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et le suivit jusqu'au couloir.

- Où allez-vous ? Qu'en est-il de ce check-up obligatoire ?

- J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui ; nous nous occuperons de cela demain. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez aujourd'hui, mais je m'attends à ce que vous soyez à la maison avant huit heures, répondit-il à voix basse avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Severus Snape était comme elle pensait qu'il serait : froid, indépendant, et avec beaucoup de secrets cachés sous son regard sombre.

**XxX**

Severus frappa plusieurs fois à la porte du Manoir Malefoy.

- Je sais que quelqu'un est là !, s'exclama-t-il quand il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. S'il-vous-plaît, ouvrez la porte, qui que vous soyez.

- Que fais-tu ici, Severus ?, demanda un grand homme blond après avoir ouvert la porte.

- Laisse-moi entrer.

Sur ces paroles, Severus força presque la porte afin d'entrer dans la vaste demeure, saluant simplement saluer son hôte avec un hochement de tête. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon, où il s'assit sur le canapé.

- Tu sembles être préoccupé par quelque chose, mon cher Severus. Quel est le problème ?, Lucius dit d'une voix traînant, ajustant la ceinture de sa robe de nuit. Severus le fixa, en prenant le temps d'examiner son ami.

- Pour quelle raison te trouves-tu ici, Lucius ? J'ai vérifié la carte, et elle a indiqué ta présence en ces lieux, mais tu es censé vivre avec Mulciber en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?, questionna Severus, fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que Narcissa est au courant que...

- Oui, elle l'est. Mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Severus.

- C'est une blague ? Severus laissa échapper un rire. Tu, dit-il, pointant son long doigt sur Lucius, est censé te marier à une autre sorcière dans quelques semaines, et tu couches encore avec ton ex-femme. Par ailleurs, cela fait belle lurette que tu aurais du te trouver une épouse. Qu'est-il arrivé ? Comment cela se fait que le Ministère t'accorde autant de temps ?

- Il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'autre juste après un horrible divorce, tu ne crois pas ?, dit Lucius avec un sourire narquois. J'ai réussi à trouver un accord avec un employé du Ministère, pour tout te dire. J'ai deux semaines pour trouver une nouvelle épouse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa jambe droite sur sa jambe gauche.

- Je vois... Une idée de qui pourrait bien être cette sorcière chanceuse ?

- Pour être honnête, Severus, pas la moindre idée. Mais je vais trouver quelqu'un, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, prenant place à côté de Severus dans le canapé. Et qu'en est-il pour toi ? Comment était ta nuit de noces avec cette petite et magnifique Gryffondor ?

- Je n'utiliserai pas le terme "magnifique" pour la décrire. Elle était... acceptable.

- Vraiment ? J'ai entendu dire que les progénitures des Moldus sont très douées au lit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mulciber m'a conté naguère l'histoire d'une Sang de Bourbe qu'il avait rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a quelques années de cela. Une belle femme, très surprenant pour une Sang de Bourbe, avec de ces courbes... Mmh, le simple fait d'y penser me rend fou. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut la fille la plus incroyable qu'il ait eu l'occasion de mettre dans son lit et c'est grâce à cette histoire que ces créatures ont une bonne réputation dans notre cercle... Si je peux dire ça comme ça, finit Lucius avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec toi..., murmura Severus.

- Oh, allez, Severus. Ne veux-tu vraiment pas me donner quelques détails ? Comment était-elle? Assez douée pour te faire perdre la tête en une minute ?

- Assez, Lucius ! Cette situation est déjà assez difficile comme cela.

Lucius fit une grimace. Son ami était assez ennuyeux ces jours-ci, et il espérait que c'était juste une phase.

- Eh bien..., dit doucement Lucius, pourquoi es-tu ici alors ?

Severus ne bougea pas pendant un moment, et prit finalement la parole.

- Je voulais simplement me distraire. Elle peut être très ennuyeuse quand elle le décide.

- Alors tu as trouvé la femme parfaite pour toi, l'interrompit Lucius, un sourire sur le visage.

- Cela est loin d'être amusant. Maintenant, je suis coincé avec cette femme - que dis-je !, avec cette fille. Elle est la moitié de mon âge, Lucius. Je sais qu'elle est utile, mais...

- Arrête-toi, Severus. siffla Lucius. Tu sais qu'elle est utile, et c'est la seule chose que tu dois savoir. Elle a la moitié de votre âge, et alors? C'est une bonne chose finalement, elle sera plus crédule que certaines sorcières plus âgées. Montre-lui que tu es à même de prendre soin d'elle, montre-lui que tu la respectes, et tu auras déjà fait la moitié du chemin. Tu dois te comporter comme un vrai mari pour elle, et je pense que j'ai été très clair sur ce point, il y a deux semaines.

" Que veux-tu, Severus ? Continuer à vivre comme un paria ? Passer vos vieux jours à Spinner's End, avec juste un elfe de maison comme compagnie ? Elle est la clé. J'ai besoin de trouver la mienne, mais tu as déjà la tienne, dit Lucius, chuchotant à quelques centimètres du visage de Severus, les yeux grands ouverts. Penses-y : tu as juste besoin de passer quelques mois avec elle, pour recueillir toutes les informations dont tu as besoin, dont nous avons besoin, et tu pourras ensuite te débarrasser d'elle. Je te promets qu'une fois que nous aurons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, cette loi ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, juste comme ça, termina-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Severus n'avait pas parlé pendant le monologue de Lucius, se contentant juste de regarder son ami, les dents serrées, en attendant qu'il finisse.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, répondit-il finalement dans un murmure.

- Et tâche de profiter de ce temps avec elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre, conclut Lucius avec un clin d'oeil.

**XxX**

Il était presque huit heures quand Hermione transplana juste en face de sa nouvelle maison. Sa maison. Leur maison. Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clé que Severus avait laissée sur une table juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, puis pénétra dans l'appartement. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, et elle se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher avec un sac plein de rideaux dans les bras. Elle en avait acheté cinq paires dans un magasin moldu pas si loin de leur appartement, une paire pour chaque fenêtre du salon, de la chambre, et de la salle à manger. Elle passa un certain temps à accrocher les rideaux beiges, assez épais pour pouvoir arrêter les rayons du soleil le matin.

Elle était sur le point d' aller dans le salon pour faire la même chose quand elle entendit une clé glisser dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en regardant Severus, son sac plein de rideaux dans la main droite.

Severus lui adressa un signe de tête, et son regard tomba sur le sac que sa jeune épouse tenait à la main.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Juste quelques rideaux que j'ai achetés pour l'appartement, répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre suivante, dans le salon.

- Vous n'auriez pas du. Je l'aurais fait si vous me l'aviez dit.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Ils étaient pas cher de toute façon.

- Permettez-moi de les accrocher dans ce cas.

Severus s'approcha d'elle, et s'empara du sac qui l'encombrait. Leurs mains se touchèrent, et Hermione lui adresser un faible sourire.

- Merci.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le regarder alors qu'il suspendait les rideaux. Il semblait être plus doux que dans l'après-midi, et elle était heureuse de le voir ainsi, sous un nouveau jour. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une relation conflictuelle avec Severus Snape. Il était assez difficile de vivre avec cet homme, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir de leur cohabitation. Il était son mari, pensa-t-elle, avant de le suivre dans la salle à manger. Il était l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Oh, elle ne l'avait pas choisi parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle a choisi, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils étaient coincés ensemble à cause de cette fichue loi du Ministère. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle voulait se battre, faire tout en son pouvoir pour abroger cette loi, mais qui elle était pour le faire ? Elle était la fille qui avait aidé Harry Potter, pas Harry Potter lui-même. Et même lui ne pouvait rien faire contre le puissant ministère de la Magie. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie, était un homme sage , mais parfois, même les bons pouvaient faire des erreurs. C'était sa décision, Molly Weasley lui avait dit, d'inclure les enfants de Moldus dans cette loi. Le sang n'était pas important pour le Ministre, et il croyait en l'égalité et l'équité entre les sang purs, les sang-mêlés, et les né-moldus. C'était une bonne chose, elle devait l'admettre, mais cela avait conduit à son propre mariage.

- Très bien, les rideaux sont accrochés.

Severus se tourna vers elle, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

- Oh, parfait. J'ai dit à Gretchen de préparer un repas pour ce soir avant d'aller au magasin, je suppose qu'il doit être prêt maintenant.

- Vous semblez apprendre très vite, dit Severus avec un léger sourire en coin.

- J'ai eu de bons professeurs, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Severus appela Gretchen, et le petit elfe se trouva à leurs côtés en moins d'une seconde.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Nous allons dîner dans quelques minutes.

- Gretchen va préparer la table, Maître.

**XxX**

- De quel genre de check-up s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione, après avoir coupé un morceau de poulet.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée pour être honnête. Ils vérifieront probablement tout signe de stérilité, ils nous poser des questions sur nos familles... Peut-être quelques questions sur nos antécédents médicaux également.

- Je me demandais... Qu'allons-nous faire si je ne suis pas en mesure de vous donner un enfant ?, murmura-t- elle en posant délicatement sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Severus leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

- Que dites-vous , Hermione ? Vous n'avez que dix-neuf ans, alors pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ? Bien sûr, vous pouvez avoir des enfants.

- Pourquoi semblez-vous si sûr ? Je veux dire, j'ai enduré des... choses durant cette guerre, certaines choses dont vous n'êtes pas au courant, et il y a une possibilité que certains des sorts qui m'ont frappée aient eu un effet sur ma capacité d'enfanter.

Severus haussa les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Quel a été le pire sort que vous a frappé durant la bataille de Poudlard, puis-je savoir ? Évidemment, ce n'était pas le sortilège de la Mort, sinon vous ne seriez pas en face de moi en ce moment, laissa-t-il échapper dans un rire. Quoi donc ?

- Ce n'était pas lors de la bataille finale.

Hermione s'arrêta de parler, et posa sa serviette sur ses genoux.

- Mais vous êtes sûrement raison, reprit-elle. Je suppose que nous saurons demain, lors du check -up.

Severus fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet pour sa femme. Elle tapait nerveusement sur la table à l'aide de ses doigts, et il comprit que c'était un signe d'anxiété . Il posa sa main sur la sienne, cherchant son regard.

- Quel est le problème, Hermione ?, demanda-il en essayant d'adoucir sa voix. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la guerre.

- Rien, vraiment. Mangeons, ce sera froid dans quelques minutes.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et reprit sa fourchette à la main, évitant son regard . Severus la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, mais elle ne releva pas les yeux. Avec un soupir , il décida de suivre son conseil, et mangea en silence

Il avait pensé être le seul à avoir des secrets, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas...


	6. Chapitre V

_Ravie de vous voir toujours aussi présents ! Merci pour vos adorables reviews, **espe29**, **stnijoma**, **Eileen1976** (vas-tu continuer à résister à en lire davantage en version anglaise ? Je bosse d'ailleurs sur le chapitre 10 de la version originale en ce moment même. ;) ), **cricrithebadge**r, **lessa42** et **alicia anaesia2312.** _

_J'évite de répondre à vos questions afin de ne pas vous spoiler toute l'histoire, mais vous aurez les réponses à vos questions très bientôt, promis ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Auprès de Toi<strong>

**Chapitre V**

* * *

><p>Il était presque minuit quand Severus se leva de son fauteuil, posant son livre de potions sur la table basse. Il se frotta distraitement les yeux avant de jeter un regard à sa femme.<p>

- Je pense qu'il serait plus approprié que je dorme dans la chambre d'amis ce soir.

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et secoua la tête.

- Mais le Ministère..., commença-t-elle.

- Je me soucie guère du Ministère, pour être honnête. Effectivement, ils ont décrété que nous devions dormir dans le même lit, mais pour autant que je sache, ils ne nous ont pas jeté un sort afin de savoir ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas à ce sujet, Mme Snape, le Ministère ne saura jamais ce que nous n'avons pas partagé le même lit ce soir. Par ailleurs, je pense demander un rendez-vous avec un employé du Ministère demain, après notre check-up. Il y a des choses qui sont encore dans le flou concernant cette loi absurde, des choses que j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Il fit une pause, le regard toujours fixé sur elle. Hermione posa ses mains sur son livre qu'elle avait mis sur ses genoux, attendant qu'il continue.

- Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que vous m'accompagniez à ce rendez-vous, puisque vous êtes aussi impliquée que moi dans cette situation, finit-il dans un murmure .

- Cela semble être une bonne idée, oui, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. Elle était heureuse de voir que Severus semblait enfin se soucier de sa place dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas un grand pas, mais c'était un petit détail qui comptait pour elle. Ils étaient mari et femme après tout.

- C'est réglé dans ce cas. Nous irons au Ministère vers dix heures demain matin. Soyez prête pour neuf heures et demi. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Il quitta le salon, la laissant seule, avec une lampe à sa droite comme seule source de lumière. La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir, et reprit sa lecture. Elle lisait un ouvrage sur les principales causes de décès dans le monde des sorciers, un ouvrage indispensable pour son apprentissage à Ste Mangouste, apprentissage qui commencerait au début du mois de Septembre, dans un peu moins de deux mois. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de ce point avec Severus. Elle était sûre que son mari pensait qu'elle était sur le point de commencer une carrière au Ministère, car elle a toujours parlé de ce choix de carrière lors de ses entretiens avec Minerva McGonagall quand elle était à Poudlard. Au cours de sa sixième année, une fois de plus, elle avait déclaré qu'elle voulait travailler au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, chose qu'elle avait voulu faire durant de nombreuses années. Mais elle avait changé d'avis au cours de la guerre, et elle n'était pas sur le point d'en changer à nouveau. Elle voulait travailler en tant que médicomage dorénavant, et elle était sur le point de réaliser son nouveau rêve.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se mit à bâiller. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était si tard, et elle se maudit d'avoir fait la grasse matinée le matin même. Elle déposa son livre sur la table basse du salon, éteignit la lumière qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, et se rendit dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas cogner dans les meubles qui se trouvaient sur son parcours. Elle atteignit finalement son lit et se déshabilla après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, tournant la clé dans la serrure. Elle savait que Severus n'oserait pas venir dans leur chambre sans frapper, mais elle avait toujours fait preuve de prudence.

« _De qui te caches-tu donc ?__ C'est ton mari, Hermione, __ton__ mari. Tu ferais mieux de __le comprendre une bonne fois pour toute_ » murmura t-elle tout en se glissant sous les draps froids, parfaits en cette chaude nuit de Juillet.

**XxX**

Elle se réveilla à neuf heures quarante, réveillée par le timide rayon de lumière qui avait réussi à passer à travers les lourds rideaux qui protégeaient désormais les fenêtres. Alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Une fois, deux fois, puis de plus en plus fort.

- Ouvrez la porte, maintenant !, tonna Severus.

- Juste une minute, j'arrive, dit Hermione d'une voix forte, repoussant les draps qui étaient sur son corps à demi dénudé, et se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit rapidement.

Severus était derrière la porte, visiblement hors de lui. Il fit un pas vers elle, et posa sa main gauche sur le chambranle de la porte, tout près de sa tête.

- Que faisiez-vous ? Vous étiez censée être prête pour neuf heures et demi ! Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous réveiller chaque matin, telle une enfant ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions attendus à une heure précise au Ministère. Je mettrai un réveil la prochaine fois. Satisfait ?

Hermione savait que c'était de sa faute, mais dans le même temps, elle se disait que ce n'était pas une raison pour que Severus perde son sang-froid.

- Mettez quelque chose de décent sur vous, pour l'amour de Dieu, et rejoignez-moi dans le salon lorsque vous serez prête, marmonna-t-il en la balayant du regard avant de s'éloigner.

Elle rougit quand elle réalisa qu'elle portait juste un t-shirt et une culotte, et ferma la porte doucement derrière lui.

Elle finit par mettre « quelque chose de décent », comme il le lui avait demandé, et seulement quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir passé un certain temps dans la salle de bain situé à proximité de sa chambre, elle finit par le rejoindre dans le salon, un sac sur son épaule. Severus ne prit pas le temps de regarder cette fois, et se rendit directement à la porte d'entrée. Hermione le suivit, les dents serrées, agacée d'être traité de cette manière.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur de l'appartement, il lui tendit son bras afin de transplaner ensemble, mais Hermione secoua la tête.

- Severus, je... Je voudrais simplement vous dire quelque chose avant d'aller au Ministère, commença-t-elle, alors que son mari plissait les yeux, visiblement peu préparé à cela.

- Allez-y, dit-il à voix basse, sans ciller.

- Nous sommes sur le point de sortir dans un lieu public. C'est déjà assez difficile de vivre avec vous, assez difficile de supporter votre façon sarcastique et grossière de vous comporter envers moi. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur une relation emplie de respect, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit une pause, attendant qu'il réponde. Mais Severus ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de la dévisager. Ses cheveux longs et noirs encadrant son visage pâle lui donnait un air sinistre, et Hermione soupira.

- S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose, murmura-t -elle.

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Peut-être ai-je été un peu grossier ce matin avec vous, mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous le méritiez ? Ce n'était pas un manque de respect, loin de là, finit-il par dire, en mettant ses mains derrière son dos et levant légèrement la tête.

- Vous agissez comme un enseignant, arrêtez ça... Vous ne pouvez pas me crier dessus comme vous l'avez fait, j'espère que vous le comprenez. Vous aviez ce pouvoir lorsque j'étais votre étudiant, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Combien de fois dois-je le dire ?

Severus pinça les lèvres d'une manière comique, mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle était en colère contre lui, et elle voulait que ce soit clair.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux pour changer ce comportement... typiquement Serpentard envers vous, commença-t-il, en baissant légèrement la tête afin de rencontrer ses yeux marron emplis d'entêtement. Mais vous devez comprendre que je n'ai jamais vécu avec une femme dans ces conditions, et que je vais probablement avoir besoin de temps pour... m'adapter, finit-il, et Hermione remarqua qu'il serrait les dents tout comme elle. Sa voix s'adoucit un peu, et elle lui tendit son bras.

- Je suppose que nous pouvons transplaner maintenant dans ce cas.

**XxX**

Ils transplanèrent dans une petite ruelle lumineuse, hors de la vue des passants. Hermione mit un certain temps pour récupérer, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce moyen de transport. De toute évidence, elle avait utilisé le transplanage quand elle était avec Ron et Harry, quelques mois auparavant, mais cela n'avait pas été assez pour qu'elle apprenne à aimer ce moyen de locomotion.

- Allez-vous bien ?, demanda Severus tout en mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

- Je vais bien, répondit-elle doucement, essayant de cacher son malaise.

Severus entra dans une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge et l'incita à faire de même d'un geste de la main.

- Venez donc, nous devons y aller ensemble.

Elle le suivit après avoir regardé autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, et referma la porte derrière elle. Severus prit le téléphone dans sa main gauche, et composa le nombre 62442 à l'aide de sa main droite. Une seconde plus tard, ils disparaissaient à travers le sol.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'Atrium, Severus alla directement à la réception, remontant le couloir à un rythme rapide. Hermione le suivit de loin, et elle finit par le rejoindre en face d'un bureau. Une petite femme était assise de l'autre côté du bureau, et elle ajusta ses lunettes avant de poser ses yeux sur le couple qui se trouvait en face d'elle, un regard dédaigneux sur son visage.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?, dit-elle d'une voix traînante, visiblement fatiguée de poser la même question encore et encore.

- Nous sommes ici, ma femme et moi, pour le check-up..., Severus eut juste le temps de cire avant d'être interrompu.

- 3ème étage, sur votre gauche. Suivant !

Severus ne répondit pas, mais Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la façon dont cette employée s'était adressé à eux. Ils se rendirent rapidement à l'ascenseur, et Hermione était de plus en plus à son aise à mesure que le temps passait. Le Ministère avait changé depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était trouvée là, cachée sous une autre identité. Les gens étaient plus sereins et semblaient être de nouveau heureux de travailler pour le Ministère. La paix avait rebattu toutes les cartes, et au fond d'elle, Hermione était heureuse de savoir qu'elle était - en partie – à l'origine de ce changement, au même titre que Ron et Harry. Ils avaient combattu ensemble et avaient vécu d'innombrables d'aventures ensemble, et ils avaient réussi.

Severus gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol alors qu'ils montaient jusqu'au troisième étage, les mains jointes sur le devant de sa robe. Pas un mot ne fut échangé entre eux, et ils arrièvent enfin au troisième étage, où se trouvait le Département des Affaires familiales. Un tel département n'avait jamais existé auparavant, ou tout du moins Hermione n'en avait jamais connu l'existence. Il avait été créé juste après la guerre, afin d'aider les familles à se remettre de leurs pertes. Un grand nombre d'entre elles avaient tout perdu pendant cette période sombre du monde sorcier, et le Département des Affaires familiales leur venait en aide en leur fournissant de l'aide de toutes sortes, des aides financières aux rendez-vous gratuits avec des psychologues afin de les aider à faire leur deuil.

C'était assez étrange de constater que ce Département était situé au 3ème étage du siège du Ministère. En effet, il était proche du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Hermione n'était sûrement pas la seule à le remarquer, car Severus laissa échapper un rire cynique.

- Ces imbéciles peuvent parfois être dans le vrai, grommela-t-il. Ce mariage est le pire accident magique jamais arrivé, et va probablement conduire à une catastrophe...

Hermione resta immobile, pinçant ses lèvres comme si elle s'efforçait de garder le silence. Ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu de faire un scandale. De plus, Severus avait été averti, elle a juste besoin d'attendre que ses efforts paient. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour l'instant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la dernière porte sur leur gauche, où Hermione put lire " Département des affaires familiales ". Une petite affiche avait été ajoutée juste sous l'inscription en lettres d'or. Hermione plissa les yeux pour la lire, mais Severus ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le faire. Quand il entra dans le bureau, le regard d'Hermione se posa sur la plaque et elle put finalement lire ce qui y était écrit, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- « Frappez avant d'entrer... », murmura-t- elle en roulant des yeux alors qu'elle rejoignait Severus au milieu de la pièce. Un grand homme venait à leur rencontre, fronçant les sourcils. Son mari resta immobile, attendant qu'il s'approche.

- Je crois qu'il est écrit sur la porte de frapper avant d'entrer !, dit d'un air grave l'homme blond aux cheveux coupés courts.

- Oh. Eh bien, je pense que j'ai raté cette information primordiale, dit Severus d'une voix traînante, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque nous sommes ici... Nous aimerions faire ce stupide check-up que le ministère nous a imposé. Rapidement si ce n'est pas trop demander..., finit-il, et Hermione remarqua que son sourire avait disparu, le laissant avec un visage sérieux.

L'employé du ministère dévisagea Severus Snape pendant de longues secondes, et Hermione était sûre qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de déplaisant, au mieux. Au lieu de cela, il tourna son attention vers l'une de ses collègues qui les écoutait depuis le début de leur échange.

- Eterna, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît vous occuper de ces personnes ? J'ai des choses à faire, dit-il d' une voix doucereuse, avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour Severus.

Eterna, comme cela semblait être son nom, se leva de sa chaise et sourit à Hermione et Severus, avant de prendre une pile de documents dans ses bras. Elle était grande, brune, et Hermione pensait qu'elle était l'une des plus belles femmes qu'elle avait jamais vues. Elle semblait être agréable, et l'ancienne Gryffondor fut soulagée de savoir que c'était elle qui s'occuperait d'eux à la place de cet homme aux manières plus que douteuses.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Perkins, commença-t-elle. Je suis médicomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, mais je travaille présentement pour le Ministère. Comme vous le savez déjà, le Ministère a besoin de nous pour ces examens...

- Effectivement, nous le savons déjà, merci. Nous ne serions pas ici autrement. Allez directement à l'essentiel, cela nous épargnera une conversation inutile, l'interrompit Severus.

Eterna regarda Severus avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas tort, Monsieur... ?

- Snape. Severus Snape, répondit-il à voix basse, avant de regarder Hermione. " Et voici ma femme, Hermione Snape.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer dans ce cas. Si vous vous bien me suivre...

Hermione fut la première à suivre la médicomage, et Severus suivit les deux femmes avec une certaine réticence. Il avait pour habitude d'ouvrir la voie, et non pas de suivre qui que ce soit.

- Très bien, Eterna Perkins dit quand ils pénétrèrent dans une autre pièce, composée d'un bureau et de trois chaises disposées autour.

Elle prit place sur la chaise derrière le bureau et les invita à prendre place devant elle. Puis, elle s'empara d'un des documents qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau, entouré d'une douzaine d'autres de dossiers.

- J'ai ici vos dossiers. Permettez-moi d'y jeter un coup d'oeil...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la salle resta silencieuse, à part les rapides moments pendant lesquels Eterna tournait les pages du dossier. Elle leva enfin les yeux sur eux, en souriant.

- Eh bien, je suppose que nous pouvons procéder à ces examens maintenant. Qui veut commencer?

Severus se leva de sa chaise dans un mouvement de cape, et hocha la tête.

- Je préfère y aller en premier. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, expliqua-t-il, et se rendit à une salle adjacente à la première qu'Eterna lui indiquait.

- Très bien, Mme Snape, nous serons de retour dans quinze à vingt minutes. Installez-vous confortablement pendant ce temps. Vous avez quelques magazines sur la table à côté de vous.

- Parfait, merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Ils disparurent derrière la porte blanche, laissant enfin Hermione seule.

**XxX**

- Ne me demandez pas de me déshabiller, je ne le ferai pas, dit Severus quand Eterna referma la porte derrière elle. Elle le dévisagea,légèrement amusée par la situation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Snape, je n'ai aucune intention de vous demander de faire une telle chose. Vous êtes un homme marié, dois-je vous rappeler ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

- Hilarant..., dit l'homme à la cape noire, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Eterna prit place non loin de lui, et déposa ses dossiers sur ses genoux.

- Ce contrôle va se concentrer sur les choses que j'ai pu lire dans votre dossier. Il y aura une autre « partie médicale », mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit simplement d'un check-up à l'aide de ma baguette, rien d'invasif.

- Le premier imbécile pourrait faire cela, alors pourquoi le Ministère engage-t-il des médicomages pour ce poste ?, demanda Severus à voix basse, les mains jointes sur ses jambes croisées.

- Pour rendre les choses officielles , je suppose, répondit-elle vaguement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai vu que, commença-t-elle, scannant ses documents d'un regard rapide, oui, c'est cela. J'ai vu que vous étiez un ancien Mangemort...

- J'étais un espion, l'interrompit Severus d'une voix menaçante. Ce sont deux choses différentes.

Eterna hocha la tête, puis prit un stylo afin d'écrire quelque chose sur son dossier.

- C'est noté. Votre dossier dit également que vous avez été hospitalisé à Ste Mangouste il y a dix ans, et que vous avez failli y laisser votre vie. De quel genre de blessure s'agissait-il ?

- Rien d'important, dit-il sèchement, évitant son regard inquisiteur.

- Rien d'important, vraiment ?, dit la médicomage en croisant les jambes. Vous avez failli mourir et ce n'était pas important ? Je suis étonnée.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela, de toute façon ? Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans votre dossier, et que nous pouvons dès lors éviter ce genre de questions ?

- Le ministère veut que nous fassions cela. Ce n'est pas évident pour moi non plus, M. Snape, mais c'est mon travail. Si vous ne voulez pas coopérer, très bien. Je vais donc écrire en bas de ce document que vous ne vouliez pas procéder à ce check-up, et votre premier rendez-vous mensuel sera terrible s'ils décident de nommer un autre employé du Ministère à votre dossier, croyez-moi. Parmi tous mes collègues, aucun n'est aussi complaisant que je le suis, mais je suppose que vous l'avez déjà remarqué. J'essaie d' être aussi agréable que possible avec vous, alors s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous faire un effort, M. Snape ?, dit-elle d'une voix douce, qui perturba le Maître des Potions. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Severus compris qu'elle avait raison. Il aurait pu tombé sur quelqu'un d'encore pire.

- Quelle était votre question ?, dit-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

**XxX**

Hermione posa le magazine sur la table quand la porte s'ouvrit. Severus s'assit à côté d'elle sans un regard dans sa direction, et elle se leva, déglutissant avec difficulté. Après être entrée dans la salle d'examen, elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Asseyez-vous, Mme Snape, dit Eterna avec un sourire lumineux.

- J'espère que Severus a été charmant, dit Hermione dans un rire, alors qu'elle prit place sur la même chaise où Severus était assis i peine quelques secondes.

- Je ne peux pas dire qu'il fut charmant, mais il a été coopératif à la fin.

Les deux femmes se sourirent, et Hermione dévisagea Eterna avec un certain respect dans le regard. Eterna Perkins était une médicomage de renom, et Hermione fut surprise de ne pas avoir reconnu la jeune femme plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait comprit que lorsqu'elle avait vu son portrait lors de la lecture d'un des magazines laissés dans la salle d'attente. La médicomage Perkins était un des médicomages les plus brillants de son temps, et elle avait découvert de nouvelles techniques chirurgicales, en utilisant son héritage moldu afin de développer le monde médical des sorciers. Elle avait été un des pionniers de la recherche concernant certaines maladies gynécologiques, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle le ministère l'avait embauchée.

- Alors, Mme Snape, j'ai...

- Appelez-moi Hermione, je vous en prie. C'est assez gênant de savoir que je suis une femme mariée maintenant.

- Bien sûr. Hermione donc, j'ai lu que vous êtes de parents Moldus. Cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses sur vous dans votre dossier. Aucune hospitalisation d'aucune sorte pendant toutes vos années à Poudlard, à l'exception...

- Excepté durant ma deuxième année, oui, acheva Hermione.

- Basilic ? questionna Eterna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Exactement. J'ai été pétrifiée par un Basilic quand j'avais 13 ans. Je n'ai pas été hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste cependant. Madame Pomfresh a pris soin de moi pendant des semaines avant que je récupère totalement.

- Elle a fait un travail incroyable à Poudlard, acquiesça Eterna Perkins. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne travaille plus à Poudlard désormais, avec la fin de la guerre. Une grande perte, vraiment.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Eh bien... Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à dire sur vous, Hermione. Mais peut-être que vous voulez me dire quelque chose d'autre concernant votre passif médical ?

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, mais finalement secoua la tête.

- Non, tout va bien, je suppose.

Eterna sourit et lui désigna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un lit, dans un coin de la salle.

- Je vais vous demander de vous allonger et de soulever votre t-shirt. Cela ne sera pas douloureux ; il s'agit juste d'un protocole gynécologique afin de voir si vous pouvez procréer.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, mais finalement se dirigea vers la table médicale prévue à cet effet. Eterna quant à elle, souriait toujours quand elle leva sa baguette.

- Détendez-vous, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Une seconde plus tard, elle se sentait quelque chose de chaud sur son ventre, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir une couleur rouge au dessus de son abdomen, brillant comme un soleil brûlant. Eterna fronça les sourcils et baissa sa baguette, une expression inquiète sur son visage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

- Non, je vais lancer le sort une fois de plus, il n'est pas efficace à 100% contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire.

La médicomage leva sa baguette à nouveau, et pour la seconde fois, une lumière rouge émana de l'estomac d'Hermione. Eterna retira finalement sa baguette de son ventre, et dit Hermione de s'asseoir.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait rapidement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine alors qu'elle rabattait rapidement son t-shirt sur son corps froid, tandis qu'Eterna avait reprit place sur sa chaise, tout en lisant son dossier.

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?, murmura Hermione.

- M'avez-vous tout dit, Hermione ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle hocha la tête.

- Tout, vraiment?, Eterna demanda à nouveau.

- Tout ce que je pensais être important, répondit Hermione, regardant ses pieds. Est-ce grave ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, Hermione. Quand il y a une lumière rouge comme cela a été le cas, cela ne signifie pas que vous ne pouvez pas avoir des enfants, auquel cas la lueur aurait été noire. Cela signifie qu'il y a quelques problèmes avec vos ovaires. Pour le dire en d'autres termes, vous n'êtes pas stérile, mais il est possible que vous ayez quelques problèmes pour procréer dans l'avenir. Si vous pouvez procréer sans problème, alors il y a une possibilité qu'il y ait certains risques au cours de votre grossesse. Évidemment, on ne peut pas savoir savoir précisément ce qui ne va pas avec juste un sort comme celui que je viens de lancer. Vous devez passer une batterie de tests pour savoir exactement quel est votre problème. Je dois dire que cela m'aiderait grandement si vous vous confiez à moi, mais puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir le faire..., dit Eterna, en regardant Hermione afin de voir si elle avait changé d'avis.

Mais l'ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor leva la tête afin de rencontrer le regard de la médicomage, et lui sourit.

- Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose de savoir que je ne suis pas stérile. Je pense que c'est tout ce que nous devons savoir pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ?

Eterna hocha lentement la tête, et rangea ses documents.

- Si vous le dites, Hermione.

- Juste quelque chose... Je ne veux pas que Severus sache ce qui vient de se passer. C'est important.

Eterna haussa un sourcil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à partager ce genre d'information avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec votre mari.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise.

- Dois-je vous attendre dans l'autre pièce ?

- J'arrive dans une minute.

**XxX**

Severus se leva quand Hermione entra dans la pièce, seule.

- Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix. Hermione se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec lui la veille lors du dîner, et elle lui sourit.

- Oui, très bien. Tout va bien.

Eterna Perkins les rejoint à ce moment précis.

- Tout va bien. Je vais me contenter de rédiger un rapport sur vos check-up respectifs, et les envoyer au directeur du Département des affaires familiales. Vous recevrez bientôt une lettre à propos de vos rendez-vous mensuels avec toutes les informations nécessaires à ce sujet.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Juste une dernière chose, commença-t-il, est-il possible de voir un employé du Ministère afin de discuter de la loi sur le mariage ?

Eterna pinça les lèvres, comme si elle était embarrassée par sa question.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que les médicomages qui travaillent ici, car il y a beaucoup de check-up à faire ces jours-ci. Mais je pense que cela va se calmer dans deux ou trois semaines, puis les employés du Ministère reprendront leurs postes respectifs. Jusque-là...

- Jusque-là , nous devons nous contenter des informations que l'on veut bien nous donner, la coupa Severus. J'ai reçu le message, merci, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Essayez simplement de voir le bon côté des choses. Rien n'est tout à fait noir ou tout à fait blanc, M. Snape, répondit Eterna. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte, et Hermione et Severus s'éclipsèrent, saluant la médicomage.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers la sortie du Département des affaires familiales, et Hermione brisa finalement le silence quand ils arrivèrent près de l'ascenseur.

- Avez-vous des choses prévues aujourd'hui ?

- Je dois travailler sur une potion. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, répondit-il en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur, et Hermione le suivit.

- Très bien dans ce cas. Je pensais aller au Terrier...

- Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Vous êtes ma femme, pas mon enfant, vous souvenez-vous ?, répondit Severus avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois , Hermione vit une autre facette de sa personnalité. Pour la première fois , il semblait être agréable envers elle, réellement agréable.

- Bien sûr, je m'en souviens, dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Dans le prochain chapitre : un petit rapprochement entre Severus et Hermione... A très vite ! <em>


	7. Chapitre VI

**Je suis impardonnable, je sais... Tout ce temps passé sans un seul chapitre, tout ce temps où j'ai préféré écrire plutôt que de traduire. J'espère pouvoir me rattraper pendant ces vacances. **

**Voilà le chapitre VI (dédicacé à Nathea qui n'a pas lâché l'affaire et qui n'a pas hésité à me faire part de son désir d'en lire plus plus d'une fois. :D). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous suivez toujours cette histoire !**

* * *

><p><strong>Auprès De Toi<strong>

**Chapitre VI**

* * *

><p>- Ginevra Weasley ! Viens ici tout de suite !, s'écria Molly Weasley.<p>

La plus jeune des Weasleys roula des yeux, visiblement irrité par sa mère.

- Bon sang, Harry, crois-le ou non, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de retourner à Poudlard dans deux mois. Vivre avec maman est insupportable ces derniers jours, marmonna-t-elle avant de descendre de son lit.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et referma le livre de potions qu'ils étudiaient une minute plus tôt.

- N'oublie pas ce qu'elle a traversé... Ce que nous avons tous vécu, dit-il, lui baisant la main avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte.

Elle se retourna, le regard fixé sur Harry Potter, l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, ce sourire automatique qu'elle avait appris à arborer lorsque la discussion se dirigeait vers ce sujet si sensible à ses yeux.

- Je sais bien... Comment pourrais-je oublier, murmura-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

- J'arrive maman !, lança-t-elle, tandis qu'Harry laissait son regard dériver par la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny.

Arthur et Molly avaient eu la gentillesse de le laisser vivre au Terrier depuis la fin de la guerre. Il dormait dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et George, et tout dans cette pièce lui rappelait le frère de Ginny décédé à Poudlard, près de deux mois auparavant. George avait déménagé dans son appartement au-dessus de sa boutique, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, en compagnie de sa fiancée, Angelina Johnson. Il avait accepté de l'épouser afin de se contraindre à la loi sur le mariage, et ils étaient été censés échanger leurs vœux dans la plus stricte intimité dans deux semaines.

Les Weasleys étaient encore en deuil suite à la perte d'un de leur enfants, et Harry savait que Molly était enthousiaste à l'idée d'organiser le mariage de George et Angelina, comme elle l'avait été pour le mariage d'Hermione. En effet, cela l'aidait à rester concentrée sur quelque chose, afin d'arrêter de penser au fils qu'elle avait perdu. Comment pouvait-il le lui reprocher? Il avait fait la même chose pour oublier tous les gens qu'il avait perdus au cours de cette guerre. Tonks, Remus, Fred... Un an auparavant, Dumbledore est tombé, et deux ans plus tôt, il avait perdu son parrain, Sirius Black.

D'une manière différente, la mort de Hedwige avait également été très difficile pour lui. On pourrait dire qu'il ne s'agissait juste que d'une chouette, mais c'était _Hedwige _; le hibou, le compagnon qui avait été avec lui pendant une majeure partie de sa vie, le hibou qui avait été à ses côtés pendant ses terribles vacances caractérisées par une solitude intense chez les Dursley.

Tant de gens étaient morts autour de lui; chacun d'eux parce qu'ils avaient voulu protéger sa vie. Chacun d'entre eux.

_Ils voulaient protéger une cause_, se dit-il, mais cela restait quand même difficile à accepter.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et courts, révélant la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. Cette cicatrice avait le début de tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant presque dix-huit années de sa vie. Mais tout cela était derrière lui maintenant. Il avait enfin la possibilité d'avoir une vie normale, entouré par les gens qui étaient importants pour lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et le regard de Harry était encore fixé sur le jardin du Terrier. Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ginny, et il se retourna afin de voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Je te dérange?, susurra une voix féminine à proximité de la porte.

- Hermione?, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'enlaçant chaleureusement.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus... Je me suis dit que t'envoyer un hibou était inapproprié, étant donné que tu vis avec Snape dorénavant, dit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tout le monde dit, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione d'une voix douce, en se reculant légèrement. Pour être honnête, il est encore un peu grossier envers moi et il dit parfois des choses qui peuvent être... blessantes, mais je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Il a juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, je suppose. J'en ai également besoin.

Harry hocha la tête, voulant croire ce qu'Hermione venait de dire. Il savait que Snape n'était pas une mauvaise personne depuis ce qu'il avai lui-même vu grâce à la Pensine il y a deux mois. Mais il n'empêche...il restait Severus Snape, le pire enseignant qu'il eu jamais connu durant l'ensemble de sa scolarité, le Directeur de Serpentard, la pire des maisons de Poudlard aux jeux du jeune homme.

- Donc je suppose qu'il est inutile d'aller faire du chantage afin de le forcer à être cordial envers toi ?, Demanda Harry, un petit rire dans la voix.

- Oh, arrête donc, s'esclaffa Hermione, en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur le bras. Bien sûr que non. Pour tout te dire, nous étions au ministère ce matin. Je suis venue ici juste après que nous ayons terminé nos check-up avec un médicomage.

- Quel genre de check-up ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler...

Deux semaines auparavant, Harry avait d'accepter un poste au bureau des Aurors. Il devait travailler sous les ordres du Ministre de la Magie, et il voulait en savoir autant que possible sur ce que le ministère prévoyait de faire dans le futur. Il devait prendre son poste dans deux semaines, et il était très impatient de le faire. Mais Kingsley lui avait incité à attendre un peu plus longtemps. La guerre était encore trop vive la mémoire commune, et encore plus pour Harry qui avait vécu ses événements en première ligne. Il voulait également prévoir une dernière réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Hermione secoua rapidement la tête, signe que cela n'était pas très important.

- Quelque chose de nécessaire, selon eux. Ils voulaient simplement s'assurer que Severus et moi étions capable d'avoir des enfants dans l'avenir.

- Et tout s'est bien passé ?, Harry laissa échapper, soudain inquiet. Il savait ce qu'Hermione avait traversé pendant la guerre, et il se sentait toujours un peu responsable de cela.

Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, et elle hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, tout va bien. Je suppose que je dois donner une descendance à Severus Rogue maintenant, pouah, lâcha-t-elle tout en faisant une grimace.

- Je suis sûr que cette loi sera abrogée avant que tu sois obligée de le faire.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre que pour être honnête. Je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne chose d'avoir l'occasion de parler à Kingsley à ce sujet... Severus voulait avoir un rendez-vous avec un employé du ministère aujourd'hui, mais il n'a pas réussi, aucun des employés du ministère ne pouvant le recevoir. Mais nous, Harry, nous pouvons faire quelque chose…, murmura-t-elle, en regardant droit dans ses yeux verts.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir.

- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons _faire_ quelque chose, mais au moins je pense que nous pouvons essayer. Nous sommes censés avoir une dernier ordre réunion la semaine prochaine, en as-tu entendu parler ?

- Non, pour être honnête... Je suppose qu'ils m'ont envoyé un hibou ici ?

- C'est possible, oui, je pense que nous avons reçu un hibou à ton nom le jour de ton mariage. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons une réunion lundi prochain au Square Grimmaurd, et Kingsley sera évidemment là. C'est censée être la dernière réunion, alors peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de lui parler de cette loi après la réunion, ou peut-être au cours de la réunion si la discussion va dans ce sens...

- Que pourrions-nous lui dire ?, demanda Hermione, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Nous pouvons bien sûr dire que nous sommes contre cette loi, mais quels arguments pouvons-nous mettre en avant ?

Tu es le cerveau entre nous deux, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui est le plus intelligent d'entre nous, il s'agit de ce que nous savons de cette guerre et des effets que cela a eu sur nous tous, sur tous les sorciers de ce monde. Nous avons tous souffert, et même Molly ou Arthur pourraient trouver des arguments contre cette loi... Ou en sa faveur, cela dépend. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous pouvons tous essayer.

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais..., soupira Harry. C'est juste que... tu es dans la meilleure position pour discuter de cette loi. Je ne dis pas que tu es seule dans ce bateau, continua-il lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer, mais tu sais quels sont les avantages et les inconvénients de cette loi, tandis que je n'en ai aucune idée.

- S'il-te-plaît, cela fait juste deux jours que j'ai cette bague à mon doigt pour l'amour de dieu !, s'exclama Hermione, lui montrant sa main gauche. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire valoir mes arguments, loin de là. Je dis simplement que je ne peux pas être à la fois juge et partie ici. Kingsley pourrait penser que je suis en train de me disputer avant lui contre cette loi parce que je suis marié à _Snape_. Et il aurait raison, d'une certaine manière, mais ce n'est pas là l'unique raison.

- C'est un peu ton nouveau… S.A.L.E, en quelque sorte, dit Harry, essayant d'apaiser l'atmosphère.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela Hermione. Il ne s'agit pas là d'une cause perdue ... Je l'espère. Kingsley est un homme sage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il est, Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose, Hermione. Tu viens d'admettre que ta relation avec Snape n'était pas si mal que ça, et maintenant...

- Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont un peu mieux que ce que je m'attendais à vivre que je suis d'accord avec ce mariage. Je m'y suis soumis parce que je devais le faire, pas parce que je le voulais, tu le sais très bien, Harry..., murmura-t-elle, baissant un peu la voix. Je suis si jeune, Harry, je ne suis pas censée être la femme de quelqu'un à dix-huit ans. Surtout pas la femme de Severus Snape. Parviens-tu à me voir passer toute ma vie avec lui ?, termina-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle avait peur de ses propres mots.

Harry secoua la tête en riant.

- Pas une seconde, pour être honnête. Si seulement Ron était...

- Il n'est pas là, in de la discussion, dit Hermione d'une voix froide, tournant le dos à Harry, prenant la direction de la porte. Je suppose que nous pouvons rejoindre Ginny et les autres, maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?

**xxx**

- Ils _quoi_ ?

Molly Weasley posa sa main droite sur sa bouche afin de le couvrir, surprise. Hermione hocha la tête avec un air grave, et poussa son dessert loin d'elle.

- Vous m'avez bien entendue. J'ai deux ans pour avoir un enfant.

- Mais c'est complètement insensé, s'écria Molly, en prenant sa poêle à la main et en essayant de l'essuyer. Je vous le dis, aujourd'hui, ce ministère est si... si… !

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et secoua la tête pendant un long moment.

- Eh bien, je suppose qu'ils ont leurs raisons…, Arthur tenta de calmer sa femme. Nous avons connu de lourdes pertes au cours de cette guerre, ils ont raison sur ce point...

Molly s'adoucit un peu tout en écoutant son mari parler des personnes qu'ils avaient perdues. Ils avaient connu la pire des pertes : la perte d'un enfant. Molly Weasley n'avait jamais pensé que quelque chose comme cela puisse se produire un jour, pour être honnête. Elle était une mère protectrice, et même en ces temps de guerre, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait toujours les protéger, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais Fred n'avait pas eu de chance, et sa mort était un fardeau pour elle depuis lors.

- Oui, nous avons perdu des personnes inestimables, murmura-t-elle en mettant la poêle dans l'évier de la cuisine. Sais-tu quelque chose de plus au sujet de cette loi, Arthur ?

- Non, pour être honnête... Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de ce sujet au ministère. J'ai juste entendu un employé du nouveau ministère des affaires familiales en parler dernièrement, et il semblait être autant dans le flou que nous tous. Ils suffit d'écouter le ministre. Il semble qu'ils essaient d'éviter les plaintes autant que possible en ce moment, car ils ne savent pas quoi dire.

- Je pensais que ce ministère serait mieux, avec Kingsley à sa tête, mais ah!, Molly se lamenta. Je suppose qu'ils sont tous les mêmes...

- Ne dites pas cela, Molly, intervint Harry. Nous connaissons tous Kingsley, je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons.

- Repeupler le Monde Magique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais mon cher, nous avons perdu beaucoup de gens, mais ce n'est pas comme si plus de cinquante pour cent de la population était morte. Nous sommes toujours là. Bientôt, les gens auront des enfants, mais pourquoi précipiter les choses ? Non, vraiment, je suis contre, dit-elle en secouant de nouveau la tête.

Hermione était resté silencieuse depuis que Molly avait commencé à parler. Elle regardait ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de ne pas écouter toutes les choses que la matriarche Weasley disait. Molly avait raison, bien sûr, mais Hermione était soudain fatiguée d'entendre toutes ces histoires à propos de la loi sur le mariage. Harry avait raison : _elle_ était au coeur de cette loi, pas eux. Ils étaient libres, libres de vivre leur vie, libre de se remettre de la guerre de a façon qu'ils le voulaient. Elle, en revanche, était obligée de vivre avec Severus Snape.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et essaya de faire bonne figure devant eux, fixant un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres. A côté d'elle, Ginny la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ?

- Je suis juste... Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour moi de rentrer à la maison maintenant, il est assez tard déjà...

- Oh ma chère Hermione, il est juste trois heures de l'après-midi !, s'exclama Molly. Et tun'as même pas finir ton dessert.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim de toute façon, s'excusa-elle, toujours souriante.

- Mmh ... j'espère que Severus ne te donne pas un couvre-feu ou quelque chose comme ça ?, la mère de Ginny demanda d'une voix suspecte.

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai simplement des choses à faire. Je viendrai ici lundi, ou serait-il une meilleure idée que je vous rejoigne au Square Grimmaurd directement ?

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry. La réunion est à sept heures.

- Noté. Bonne fin de journée à vous. Et Molly, dit-elle se tournant vers la mère de son meilleur ami, merci pour le repas.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, murmura-t-elle, en lui donnant une accolade. Tu peux venir ici chaque fois que tu le souhaites, ma chère. Et prends soin de toi...

Hermione lui sourit, et quitta le Terrier avec un geste de la main. Tous les yeux étaient fixé sur elle, comme si elle allait à son propre enterrement. Elle fit de son mieux afin de l'ignorer, et une fois en dehors de la maison, elle transplana rapidement.

**xxx**

Severus était dans son laboratoire quand Hermione arriva à la maison. La porte de son bureau était fermée, mais elle pouvait entendre le bruit de la préparation d'une potion dans un chaudron, même de cette distance. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour déposer son sac, et revint dans le salon. Elle remarqua une autre porte à côté de celle du laboratoire, et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Gretchen apparut, un petit sourire sur son visage.

- Bonjour, Maîtresse Snape. Avez-vous besoin de l'aide de Gretchen ?

Hermione s'agenouilla devant l'elfe de maison, ne voulant pas apparaître intimidante.

- En fait, je me demandais ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, expliqua-t-elle, montrant la porte qui était derrière l'elfe. Mais maintenant je sais. C'est ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Gretchen hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est la chambre de Gretchen. Maître Snape est assez aimable pour laisser Gretchen avoir sa propre chambre. Gretchen est vraiment heureuse avec son maître.

- Je vois ça, sourit Hermione. Puis-je jeter un coup d'oeil ?

- Bien sûr, Maîtresse Snape, c'est votre maison ! Vous n'avez pas à demander la permission Gretchen pour le faire.

Gretchen s'écarta, laissant Hermione entrer dans sa propre chambre à coucher. C'était une petite pièce, mais assez confortable pour un elfe de maison. Le lit semblait être de bonne facture et confortable, et il y avait une autre porte dans sa chambre, menant à une petite salle de bains.

Quand elle quitta la chambre de Gretchen, satisfaite par ce qu'elle vient de voir, Hermione fut surprise de voir Severus Snape à quelques pas de la porte, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, la regardant d'une manière curieuse.

- Que faites-vous ici si tôt ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, tandis qu'Hermione fermait la porte de la chambre derrière elle. A côté de Severus, Gretchen restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Je voulais rentrer à la maison, c'est aussi simple que cela.

- Les Weasleys étaient donc si ennuyeux que cela ? Je suppose qu'ils vous pressée de questions au sujet de notre «_cohabitation _»,dit Severus, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Pas du tout, mentit-elle. Ils étaient charmants, comme à leur habitude. J'ai juste des choses à faire ici.

- Oh, vraiment ?, Severus laissa échapper, levant son sourcil droit. Et de quel genre de choses s'agit-il, sans indiscrétion ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes mari et femme que je dois tout vous dire, dit-elle à voix basse, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre sans dire un mot. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire, mais ce n'était pas son problème.

- Vous savez, si vous ne me dites pas tout, ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment, la voix de Severus résonna derrière elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je le saurai, vous pouvez en être sûre.

Hermione se figea, et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il était imposant avec sa cape noir autour de ses épaules, presque intimidant. Lentement, il sortit une lettre de sa poche, et la mit bien en valeur afin que la jeune femme puisse la voir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, murmura Hermione.

- Oh, rien d'important. Ou peut-être que si... C'est une lettre du ministère si vous voulez tout savoir. Il y en avait trois, pour être honnête. Je les ai reçues il y a une ou deux heures, je ne me souviens pas vraiment,»finit-il en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il essayait de se rappeler.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire : elle voulait savoir de quoi parlait la lettre, mais en même temps…

- Vous semblez pâlir légèrement, ma chère femme, Severus continua, en secouant la lettre dans sa main. Eh bien, comme je suppose que vous l'avez déjà compris, cette lettre est un résumé de check-up d'aujourd'hui. _Votre_ check-up.

- Donnez-la moi, demanda sèchement Hermione, avançant vers lui. Il s'agit d'un dossier personnel, elle m'a promis que vous n'y aurez jamais accès !

C'était un cauchemar, c'était forcément un cauchemar, Hermione pensa. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que Severus apprenne ce qui lui était arrivé et les conséquences de cela. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas de son inquiétude, ou pire, de sa pitié.

Severus leva un sourcil, mais lui donna toutefois la lettre. Hermione la prit d'une main tremblante et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Elle leva les yeux vers Severus, et elle s'aperçut que son mari la regardait également, mi-amusé, et mi-inquiet.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je p–

- Parce que cette lettre est scellée, Hermione, répondit Severus. Vous, et vous seule pouvez l'ouvrir. Vous avez juste à mettre le doigt sur le coin droit du parchemin, et il va s'ouvrir.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Alors qu'elle semblait se remettre de son moment de doute, elle secoua la tête, serrant le parchemin dans sa main droite.

- Mais vous venez de dire que vous l'avez lu, murmura-t-elle, essayant de cacher son embarras.

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, pour autant que je me souvienne, dit Severus d'une voix faible. Vous pensiez que je l'avais fait. Et maintenant, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ce check-up, quelque chose que vous essayez de me cacher. J'exige de le savoir _maintenant_, siffla-t-il, ses yeux dardés sur la jeune femme.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de savoir. C'est une affaire personnelle. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas...

Elle était sur le point de repartir quand il la prit par le bras droit, la forçant à se rapprocher de sa poitrine. Hermione était à quelques centimètres de son visage, et elle dû lever la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être si près de lui, à l'exception de leur nuit de noces. Mais même pendant leur nuit de noces, cela avait été différent, car la chambre avait été seulement éclairée par des bougies. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ses traits de si près; de remarquer que ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, que ses lèvres étaient minces comme du papier, et que son nez n'était pas aussi crochu qu'il semblait être. Cela aurait été un mensonge de dire que c'était un bel homme, mais il n'était pas repoussant non plus.

- Que regardez-vous ?, murmura Severus, réalisant soudain à quel point sa femme était proche de lui. Instinctivement, il relâcha sa prise sur son bras, mais Hermione ne recula pas. Elle continua juste à le regarder, jusqu'au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la retenait plus captive. Puis, elle fit un pas en arrière et essaya de se concentrer.

- Rien», répondit-elle hâtivement. Je pense que je devrais y aller...

Une minute plus tard, Severus Snape fixait toujours le couloir menant à la chambre à coucher, où la jeune femme avait disparu.

**xxx**

C'est quand Hermione s'assit à la table à manger juste en face de lui, que Severus se souvint qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il avait voulu savoir dans l'après-midi. Pendant les longues heures qu'il avait passées dans le laboratoire, il n'avait plus pensé à ce sujet, pas une seule seconde. La seule image qui avait été dans son esprit pendant tout ce temps était celle où le visage d'Hermione avait été à quelques centimètres du sien, ce moment où il avait eu l'occasion de regarder de plus près sa jeune beauté.

Parce qu'il devait l'admettre : sa femme était magnifique. Oh, elle n'était pas une beauté parfaite comme l'étaient les sorcières de Sang-Pur, avec leur air aristocratique et leurs cheveux longs et bien disciplinés. Hermione était différente. Elle avait ces boucles brunes folles tombant sur ses épaules, la faisant paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et elle avait ces yeux les marrons, les plus vifs qu'il ait jamais vus. Elle n'était pas une grande femme comme Eterna Perkins, mais elle était de taille moyenne.

Bien sûr, Hermione n'était pas une femme faite pour lui dans le sens _amoureux_ du terme, mais il était encore un homme après tout. Soudain, les paroles de Lucius firent écho dans sa tête : « e_ssaye de profiter de ce temps avec elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre »_.

Ils mangèrent en silence, essayant d'éviter le regard de l'autre autant que possible. Ils étaient tous les deux perturbés par le moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans l'après-midi, et clairement, aucun d'entre eux voulaient avoir une discussion à ce sujet.

D'une certaine manière, Hermione était contente de la situation. Severus était tellement troublé par elle qu'il semblait avoir oublié la lettre. Elle avait lu une fois qu'elle avait été dans sa chambre à coucher. C'était juste une note du médicomage Perkins disant qu'elle pouvait avoir des enfants, mais qui mentionnait également qu'elle pourrait avoir des problèmes par rapport à une future grossesse. A la fin de la lettre, un petit paragraphe l'invitait à faire une batterie de tests afin de comprendre quel était le problème.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'entendit pas la phrase de Severus. Mais quand elle remarqua que son regard sombre était fixé sur elle, elle sortit de sa torpeur.

- Je vous demande pardon, demanda-t-elle.

Vous étiez plus attentifs en classe, Miss Granger, Severus remarqua avec un sourire.

Hermione rougit, et posa sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Je suis désolé... S'il vous plaît, reprenez ce que vous étiez en train de dire.

- Je disais donc qu'il y avait trois lettres.

- Oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit, Hermione réussit à dire avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau, afin de se détendre.

-Exact. Deux d'entre elles étaient nos résultats du check-up, et l'autre concernait nos rendez-vous mensuels.

- Oh. Je vois... Qu'en est-il alors ?

-Le premier aura lieu dans trois semaines à partir de maintenant. Je ne sais toujours pas qui sera l'employé, mais je sais que le rendez-vous aura lieu ici.

- Je suppose qu'ils veulent savoir si nous dormons ensemble et comment nous parvenons à faire face à notre nouvelle vie en tant que couple.

- Oui, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent savoir, essentiellement, acquiesça Severus. Ce serait une bonne idée de... vous savez... parler du comportement que nous devrions avoir ce jour-là.

- Bien sûr. Mais nous avons pas mal de temps devant nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus acquiesça de nouveau, et ils terminèrent leurs plats en silence.

Ils passèrent leur soirée de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient fait la veille : assis dans le salon et lisant des livres, tout en buvant du thé glacé. C'était rafraîchissant, pensa Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de drame entre eux au cours de ces moments ; ils étaient seulement deux personnes partageant la même chose : le plaisir de la lecture. De temps en temps, Hermione levait les yeux de son livre et laissait son regard dériver vers Severus. Il était concentré sur son propre ouvrage, et elle était fascinée par la façon dont il était assis dans son fauteuil. Son dos était droit, et il avait mis sa jambe droite sur sa jambe gauche. Il y avait quelque chose de noble qui émanait de lui, quelque chose de difficile à décrire.

Soudain, Severus leva les yeux vers elle, et pendant une seconde, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Mais rapidement Hermione baissa les yeux, essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'y parvint pas.

* * *

><p><strong>10 000 choses vont se passer dans la suite de cette histoire, j'espère que vous continuerez à la lire malgré mon absence prolongée.<strong>

**A TRÈS VITE !**


End file.
